


King Bowser: The Reign of Etherus [CONCEPT]

by Gemidori



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Biology, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Cyborgs, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fan Characters, Gladiators, Gun Violence, Imagination, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Nightmares, Pirates, Screenplay/Script Format, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori
Summary: A concept of what Bowser's own spinoff game could be, complete with my own OC villains. Contains several RPG references. Each chapter will describe different elements of the game, such as bosses and story.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Story Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King Bowser: The Reign of Etherus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682243) by Gemidori. 



Dracul's bio: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/27602150/  
Kohiro's bio: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/35781969/  
Void Barons' bios: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/35879588/ 

Story  
The game's story begins with a flashback dating to during the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. While Bowser was taken under Kamek's care, the future king's parents were engaged in an intense war against an unseen army. The unknown forces retreat, losing the war albeit slaying the then Koopa King and Queen.

Cutting to directly after the events of Super Mario Odyssey, Bowser awakens from the flashback-nightmare and boards his personal airship, leaving the Moon and returning to Earth after his thwarted attempt to set up a forced wedding with Peach. In another attempt to capture Peach, the Koopa King engages in another heated battle with Mario and Luigi...which came to a screeching halt once a third force emerged. Dark, bizarre looking ships, led by a colossal warship, loomed over both Bowser and Peach’s castles, deploying hordes of Etheroids to defeat any opposition. Despite their best efforts, the Mario Bros. were defeated swiftly, while Princess Peach was sealed inside her castle. The deployment of a specially armed Atomo was enough to send Bowser and all of his troops soaring across the world, seemingly gone to the far corners of the earth.  
Bowser wakes up to a mystical, faraway land dubbed Champion's Rainforest. A mystical being named Cluviev Luviv flies in with intentions to help, but unfortunately relays obvious information in the most obnoxious way possible, thus forcing Bowser to pummel it senseless and launch it away. This almost immediately is followed by an encounter with an unknown armored beast known as Tempest, whom Bowser barely defeats. Embarking on his own accord, Bowser saves his first minion - that being Kamek, who frantically warns the king that the Darklands had been taken over by the new threat since Bowser's disappearance, and that most if not all of his minions had gone missing. The livid Koopa King vows to take his land and army back, and to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom also.

The attack had come from a mysterious kingdom, Etherus. Its ruler - the terrifying Dracul Ahimoth - sought to conquer all other kingdoms to bring about a whole new world order via assembling an enchanted artifact, the Bearing, before anyone else can. His armies worldspread and the body of the Bearing in his possession, Dracul begins his solo conquest for the Orbs while his army helps keep things under wraps.  
Through a letter from Peach, Bowser discovers that Dracul had also conquered the Mushroom Kingdom as well and is calling for help for anyone who may be left, fueling Bowser's rage even further as he looks for something to vent his anger out on. He finds a ancient tribal settlement, worshipping an ancient beast, the Ivian Herbivask, as they believe a prophecy that one day the creature will bring about destructive times with its mighty artifact. Bowser dismantles the tribe and defeats the Herbivask - though not without collecting its treasure, oblivious that it is one of the Orbs designed to power the Bearing. 

Wandering into restricted turfs, Bowser is ambushed and tossed into the DS Red Hot Pearl, belonging to a fleet of pirates known as the Ultraccaneers. The captain, Cervic L. T. Bone discovers that he had come face to face with the Koopa King himself. Once hearing that Bowser had been exiled from his own kingdom, T. Bone laughs at his misfortune; but before he is attacked he decides that he would opt to help the king provided he does no harm to his crews.  
When asked about the Orb, T. Bone at first attempts to steal it, but then recognizes it as one of the eight Orbs of the Bearing, a forbidden treasure that no one had dared place together. Despite T. Bone's warnings, Bowser is infatuated with this promise of power and demands to know where the other Orbs are. T. Bone sneers that he only knows the location of the next Orb, being preserved by a rival fleet, taking refuge in the island known as Sunnicana Isle, in a fortress named the Kabalistic Enklave.

Aggravated once realizing who the rival fleet was, Bowser wastes no time to invade the isle, defeating all the Kremlings he can find until he makes his way to the center of the isle - Krocodile Knautical Galleon. Naturally Bowser faces King K. Rool and defeats him in battle, immediately grabbing the second Orb. When Bowser returns, T. Bone tricks him into letting him steal it, forcing the agitated Koopa to chase him through the lengths of Sunnicana Isle. Finding a good chunk of his minions who had attempted to escape via Bowser's airship, but was shot down and crashed into the island, Bowser recruits them on his journey and they decide to rebuild the airship as a pirate ship, believing that T. Bone may be at sea.  
After a battle with the Red Hot Pearl, the enemy ship sinks - and T. Bone, refusing to go with it, activates and boards a smaller airship inside. Jumping on board, Bowser faces T. Bone personally and bests him in battle. The king earns the captain's respect, as the latter gives up the Orb. Bowser flees the airship before it explodes, T. Bone escaping by way of a lifeboat.

In an interlude, now finally alerted that Bowser is posing a credible threat against his growing rule, Dracul wastes no time in taking action. He sends his army general, Trokarr, and dozens upon dozens of his armies aboard a warship, in a first attempt to destroy Bowser. It then cuts to an unseen scene of an unknown creature relishing the sight of "[his] artistic masterwork - bodies reaching the dark sky", then musing that he hopes Dracul does not discover it.  
The Koopa finds out from the beast that the Bearing is what Dracul wants to collect, to attain ultimate power and rule all life. Vowing to do so first, Bowser's crew face off against the warship, managing to sink it though not long after crashing into an icy mountain named Mt. Sapphire. The minions opt to rebuild the ship this time as the airship it was before, as Bowser goes on his own upon hearing that Kamek senses another Orb.

He infiltrates an arctic base underneath the mountain, demanding to know where the next Orb is - only to discover that it is at the summit protected by an ancient spirit, and also discovers the locations of the remaining Orbs, four of which guarded by Dracul's highest elites. Scaling the mountain, the Koopa faces the Arctigeist until sunrise, as the spirit perishes from a Banzai Bill fired from the fully rejuvenated airship, and is then finished off by the sunlight. The Koopas equip the third Orb and, now with a sense of direction, head to their next location.  
However, they are immediately intercepted by Dracul himself, luring them in with a beacon of light originating from the Dragon's Peak and urging Bowser to give him the Bearing "for it is in the world's best interests". The Koopa aggressively denies his command and challenges him to a battle for it. After the brief battle, Dracul decides to save his strength and retreats, though not before awakening a mighty dragon living within the cliff - Doomtail.

Despite the beast not bearing an Orb, Bowser still trounces the dragon with ease and continues onward, to Omega Central Square. The city, once New Donk City, is dominated by Jayvant, who was using massive 8-bit constructs as guardians against intruders. Invading the city, Bowser's airship launches bombs at the 8-bit monsters, for the Koopa King to jump off and look for the deacon. Besting a giant 8-bit version of himself, he confronts the frightened deacon only to discover that he is not guarding an Orb; it had been relocated to an underground mine shortly after the Koopas' arrival.  
Deciding to fight Jayvant anyway, he rather easily defeats him in combat, and as the airship departs he is intercepted by a cloaked figure aboard who, while Bowser cannot seem to attack them directly, seems hostile until abruptly stopping and retreating - as if they had realized they had done something wrong.

Shrugging this encounter off, Bowser and his troops make it to Shake-O-Bay, home turf of the long-thought-to-be-defeated Shake King, now serving Dracul. Through him did he reclaim the Bottomless Coin Sack from Captain Syrup, and recapture Princess Merelda and her Merfles (and made sure to get every one of them this time), now seeking to destroy Bowser if only to receive a massive reward from Dracul.  
Crashing his way into the kingdom, Bowser engages in war with the Shake King; as the minions fought, the Koopa King yet again infiltrates the primary fortress and defeats everything he sees up to and including the Shake King himself, acquiring the sack... while also opting to capture Merelda and her Merfles via just lifting up their cage and dumping it onto his airship.

On the trip to the next location, Bowser falls asleep and endures another flashback-nightmare, which is far less detailed than the opening. What can be deciphered is Bowser, in a state of anger and fear, dares a threat to face him, before an unknown voice offers themselves to the enemy in exchange of sparing Bowser. The king is heard begging and demanding that this changes to no prevail. The king awakens to a panic attack of which only Kamek, Army Hammer Bro. and the Elite Trio are able to console him with, with the implication that this has happened before…  
Arriving at Mine Uranius, Bowser is infuriated to discover that his frozen collection of Shroobs, who he preserved with the intention of making them into an army of his, had escaped and dug a trail underground leading to this mine, while other creatures are suffering from night terrors and hallucinations in the mine itself. Knowing the race is now a lost cause, the king invades the mine, deciding to eliminate the last remnants of the Shroobs and to collect the Orb.

The monster serving Dracul from Interlude 1, revealed to be the cybernetic Kohiro Emera, kills a good chunk of them and numerous Etheroids in attempts to satiate his bloodlust, deciding to do battle with Bowser with the hopes of "providing [him] with much well-done meat".  
However, Kohiro is quickly overwhelmed, and despite his urges to continue, Dracul demands him to retreat - leading to Kohiro fleeing to kill even more Etheroids out of spite. The final specimen, the cloned Elder Princess Shroob, is destroyed in a decisive battle with Bowser - however, the Orb is lost when the source of the night terrors: the Bat King of nightmares, Antasma, steals it and, in an act of revenge, casts him into the Chasm of Night Terrors.

Forced to face his fears of failure, his family's endangerment and being inferior to another ruler, it is in the chasm that Bowser realizes that the forces of Etherus were the ones responsible for killing his parents. He reunites with Antasma, both fiercely remembering the moment the former had betrayed the latter, as Antasma also reveals that he had joined Dracul's conquest in conquering all life simply to extract vengeance on Bowser.  
Utilizing the Orb to his advantage, Antasma becomes an all powerful master of nightmares - however, as Bowser already confronted and mastered his own fears, he defeats the Bat King, grabs the Orb, and uses it to send him back into the deepest depths of Dream's Deep. Now with half of the Bearing assembled, Bowser tears his way out of the Chasm - and at the edge awaits Dracul, who at this point demands he give him the Bearing.  
The cloaked figure from previously intercepts the two, ultimately fighting Bowser alongside Dracul. Dracul loses the body of the Bearing to Bowser, and is again forced to retreat lest his plans go to waste in battle. He sends a series of minibosses onto Bowser, while the figure simply gazes at him before making another getaway.

Interlude where Kohiro and various Etherus soldiers return to Bowser's castle, painfully corrupting the Koopalings and outright mutating Bowser Jr. into something as he strangely forces the cloaked figure to watch, demanding that they "savor the true depths of delicious agony".  
Finally locating the final four Orbs, as well as the coordinates of Dracul's Void Barons, Bowser heads to a volcanic land named Volkrona. On the way, Bowser finds himself musing about his past, having a particularly solemn talk about the deaths of his parents and "the incident" that happened years later, as Bowser begins to come to realize that Etherus may be behind the latter as well.  
Once making it to Volkrona, he enters the Obsidian Dome, a gladiatorial tournament that only the strongest can partake in. Learning of Trokarr's past through a wall imprinting and then entering to battle various opponents, he comes face to face once again with Trokarr who engages in a final battle with the Koopa over the Orb. Through a long heated fight does Bowser best the titan, achieve the fifth Orb and go to collect the next, which was actually in Etherus' captivity.

Rampaging his way into Fort Lunarity 0, Bowser and his army invade via destroying as much research and work Etheroids had created, to prevent further dismantling of the Darklands and other lands. Tempest, deciding she has little choice already, deploys two Etherus Warships, one piloted by Etherus' weaponry master and blacksmith Hecatomb, in a vain attempt to stop the Koopa. Even on foot however, the king trashes the ships, making sure they both crash into the base and wipe it out. Tempest reveals herself and explains her backstory, then deciding to face Bowser personally, but is dispatched easier than last time and, due to her bio-exosuit having failed, is left to suffer in agony seeing Bowser leave with another Orb.  
Alerted that Bowser is coming toward his Church of Eternity next, Jayvant immediately conjures a spell to awaken the forbidden cyborg dragon Hacktail to guard it, all while preaching to the Koopa about how he gained Dracul's favor and so on. At first battling it from the airship, Bowser then lands onto the dragon to properly destroy it, tearing its antenna out and letting it crash beside the Church. Breaking into the cathedral, Bowser plows his way through mages and Etherus priests, closing off every escape route Jayvant tries. Once cornered, the deacon tries to attack Bowser with an onslaught of attacks, only proving to exhaust himself into a state of panicked bargaining for his life. The Koopa King punches Jayvant out, leaving with his Orb.

Interlude where Dracul returns to Peach's castle and begins to turn the imprisoned Mario Bros. and someone off-screen into Ethereal soldiers, waiting for Bowser's arrival.  
Throughout this time, Hecatomb and Kohiro had been constructing prototypes for two deadly machines, preparing them to combat Bowser as a last line of defense. Massive security towers stood outside the factory, which had attacked the Koopas to prevent them from entering the Forever Factory. The mechanical pillars were eventually destroyed, allowing the airship to progress.

The two prototypes, the massive Kingslayer and the Broodalizer, emerged during Bowser's ventures into the factory, but had been both destroyed - and again when they had been rebuilt to both fight him at once. With no other option, Hecatomb banters with and battles Bowser with only his personal weaponry, but is defeated painfully and loses his orb to Bowser, doubly humiliated when he is both skewered and deemed worthless by Kohiro.  
The Bearing now fully assembled, the Koopa airship begins to take off before being intercepted by Kohiro, who reveals himself to have been Cluviev Luviv the whole time. Through Dracul's orders, he attempted to manipulate Bowser into assembling the Bearing for them, but had failed right off the bat. Kohiro states that he is now entirely focused on slaying the king and all of his armies, and stealing back the Bearing for himself against Dracul's orders, promising to destroy all life with it just as he massacred many in his home dimension.

In a heated fight, the Koopa finally defeats the cyber Kuppa, whose cybernetics begin to fail. Dracul's airship arrives as a last effort, as he sends the cloaked figure and several soldiers to reclaim the Bearing. Kohiro flies into a violent rage and suddenly flies over to Dracul's ship, strangling the cloaked figure and opening fire on any Etheroid drawing near, then promising that Bowser will watch as the cloaked figure dies the most painful death imaginable - strangely to the Koopa's despair, and confusion as well.  
Before Kohiro could make good on his word, Dracul himself intervenes and impales his lieutenant in disgust and rage, entirely frying his cybernetics as his body begins to dangerously arc and surge. Opting to weaponize this, Dracul throws Kohiro onto Bowser's airship as an act of spite to the vile beast, and as a means of thwarting the Koopa. The resulting eruption of energy was powerful enough to strike down Bowser's airship, sending it crashing into the Ultima Void, as Dracul's warship escapes unscathed.

Still equipped with the Bearing, Bowser plows his way through the hive of darkness, in the vicinity of Dracul's deadliest weapon of all. Now with a crashed airship and missing army, Bowser is again left alone to pave a way through the area; destroying shadowy beasts throughout the Void. Throughout the journey, he finds out that Dracul had recovered the Dark Star, and had corrupted it into becoming even more powerful, but is now engineered to exclusively serve under his rule.  
As the Dark Star manifests a new form, Bowser destroys its minions before encountering the Star, now known as an enhanced Dark Bowser - named Omega Bowser. Through a harrowing battle, Bowser defeats his dark copy, punching it senseless before seeing his airship, again repaired, fire away at it with its cannons, staggering Omega Bowser enough for Bowser to deal a final punch to destroy the Dark Star once and for all.

As the Ultima Void collapses, Bowser returns to his airship and escapes. His armies dwindling and all of his high ranking minions gone, Dracul sees no other option but to use his own hostages to fight against Bowser, beginning with the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, even voicing his concern and regret for doing so.  
Again invading the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser spots some of his minions being taken in as prisoners by the corrupted Mushroom slaves, even some of their airships being used by the Ethereal Toads and Yoshis. Pounding every Mushroom resident in his path and thereby freeing them from Dracul's control, he again comes face to face with the Mario Bros., corrupted by Dracul's influence, and this time manages to defeat them.

However, this does not end here; as it is then revealed that Princess Peach had also fallen to Dracul's control, forcing Bowser to defeat her also. With the Bros. and Peach now restored, they opt to free the rest of the kingdom; meanwhile, Bowser's minions bust out and reclaim their arsenals and airships. His army now much stronger, Bowser now sets sail for his own kingdom - the Darklands.  
The small fleet of airships did battle with the Etherus-controlled ones, as Bowser almost immediately jumped off to enter his castle, plagued with possessed minions and Dracul's own mooks. He first encounters the cloaked figure again; after a final conflict, he finally discovers their true identity: his long lost queen, Clawdia.

As implied previously, she had been missing due to having been abducted and mind controlled by Dracul long ago, who not only took her out of spite for the Darklands and their interference with their previous attempt at world conquest (said conquest having killed Bowser's parents), but he was desperately seeking a new mate after the tragic deaths of his family. However, after his descent into powerhungry madness and delusions led to the rise of Etherus, this was largely left forgotten beyond a will to ensure Kohiro does not wind up killing her.  
Stunned that he finally found Clawdia, Bowser vows to never leave his wife again - thus king and queen unite to free their kingdom. They first encounter the Koopalings, controlled by Dracul's magic, but they are soon freed from the possession and return to their rightful masters. The final obstacle for the king and queen turns out to be, much to Bowser and Clawdia's horror, Bowser Jr. transformed to become a spectre of Kohiro's design known as the Teravoid. Upon freeing their son, Bowser's reemergence and Clawdia's return is powerful enough to free the entirety of the Darklands - and now with a full army again, Bowser goes to full-scale war against Etherus.

Once invading the rival kingdom, Bowser equips the Bearing against his army's warnings, singlehandedly turning the war to their favor via plowing down many of Dracul's servants. This continues as he enters the castle of Etherus, destroying as many enemies as he can, incredibly easily - until he makes it to Dracul's throne room.  
Putting on an illusion, Dracul disguised himself as Clawdia and Peach informing Bowser that Dracul had retreated, and that there was no need to keep fighting; and that the Bearing would kill him if used for long. The Koopa falls for it, taking off the Bearing just in time for Dracul to steal it, putting it aside as the two engage in a final discussion.  
Dracul exposits his loathing for free will due to its evils having wiped out his family and banished him from his world, and states that with his world order there will be no conflict anywhere, not even between Mario and Bowser. The Koopa King spitefully responds that Dracul had become what he fears: just a tyrant who destroys families, even citing the irony that this comes from Bowser, a fellow tyrannical king, all of which Dracul solemnly seems to understand, albeit subtly at best. Disappointed yet seeming to respect the king's perseverance, he vows to ensure Bowser will be remembered by all in the aftermath of Dracul's triumph.

The final battle commences. After destroying Dracul's armor and seemingly defeating him, Bowser is stunned to find out that he is of the same species as Kohiro - a mighty Kuppa, being the interdimensional rival species of the Koopa race, and in a way Bowser's most natural enemy. Defeating the Kuppa again, Bowser seems about ready to finish him off; however, Dracul takes this time to flee to his flagship with the Bearing. Before Bowser can board it, Dracul equips the Bearing, becoming all-powerful just as he desired.  
Against the gargantuan odds, Bowser defeats Dracul in this state, forcing him to press the middle of the Bearing inward to singlehandedly conquer the world in one swoop. He turns into a hulking abomination which his flagship cannot carry, causing it to crash; thus Bowser must face the newly formed Giga Dracul outside. While first fighting Dracul from his Koopa Clown Car, he manages to destroy his now giant armor and also transform into Giga Bowser to finish him off. After defeating Dracul and realizing how dangerous the Bearing is, Bowser destroys it via punching it as hard as possible. The punch is severe enough to send Dracul falling onto his own castle, destroying it quickly and severely disorienting him. Bowser finishes off Dracul via tossing him off the edge of a massive waterfall, seemingly killing him and ending the Etherus king's reign of terror.

Now stronger than ever before, the Darklands celebrates the defeat of Etherus. After a new wedding ceremony for Bowser and Clawdia, they spend the honeymoon the only way they know how: take another shot at taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, capture Peach and defeat the Mario Bros..  
The story ends showing Bowser, his family and minions on his flagship, flying away with Peach in tow as Mario and Luigi chase them. While Bowser's story is finally resolved, he seems to be much too accustomed to his evil ways...something that someone has taken notice of.

In a post-credits sequence, Dracul is shown to have survived, watching the preceding scene and taking solace that he was right. He is taking shelter in the snow cabin from Super Mario 64 while the Void Barons recuperate, and minions rebuild his castle and Kohiro, plotting to destroy his wicked brain and replace it with an A.I.. With the Bearing lost to him, the Kuppa plots to find another means of bringing about his world order...and his eyes are set on dimensional travel, intent on defeating the Koopa King while also ready to return to and conquer his home dimension...truly, Dracul lives.


	2. Gameplay

The gameplay can more or less be summed up in two ways: an enormous expansion of the brief Bowser gameplay in Odyssey, and Doom if it were a Mario game.

The game shares several features as with Odyssey - the sandbox elements and ensemble of NPCs, the one primary ally throughout the entire game (Kamek) and the lack of a timer or limited lives for example (though in this game you have only one life, but plenty of checkpoints). However, a noticeable change is the health system - as opposed to 3 or 6-hit health points, Bowser has a fully fledged bar of health which can be upgraded further.

While still heavy on platforming, the levels are also significantly more combat based, throwing hordes of enemies at you nonstop throughout the game. In addition to the small amount of abilities you've gained in Bowser's Odyssey segment (claw slashing and fireballs), you now have far more abilities at your depository, which are performed using small button combinations.

Similarly to Doom's Glory Kills there are a handful of finishers to use against enemies, being dubbed Koopa Krushers. For the sake of keeping the game more flexible and generally easier, the input is the same for any and every single Krushable enemy - however, special Krushers with different inputs are available for purchase to shake things up. You are always able to defeat bosses via Koopa Krusher even if you do not have any, and each one has an unique animation.

The game even supplies the player with a selection of weapons, varying from a magic scepter to launch chargeable projectile blasts, or even hold the button to hypnotize them into fighting on your side for a brief time; an enormous Bullet Bill cannon which more or less serves as a bazooka; a massive sledgehammer; many smaller hammers that can be thrown at a fast rate; a Bob-omb launcher serving as a grenade launcher; Bob-ombs on their own which can be thrown as grenades; Chain Chomps which can be used as balls and chains (in a reference to Super Mario RPG); and of course, protective armor (in a double callback to Yoshi's Safari and the health power-up across most 3D Marios). They more or less serve as the power-ups of the game, trading off transformation items for raw weapons - potentially grittier, but just as zany and cartoonish.

Two chargeable meters fill as you fight. One is named the Minion Meter; when full, can grant Bowser the aid of his remaining minions, though it depends on what the level is (in one level, you may receive aid from Magikoopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Bob-ombs, Koopa Troopas, Chain Chomps, so on and so forth); these Baddie Strikes are similar if not a direct redo of his special attacks from Bowser's Inside Story.  
The other bar, the Bearing Bar, is more story relevant. Throughout every world you must collect the eight Orbs which help power an ancient artifact Dracul is looking for: the Bearing. Each one allows you to perform a special attack, though its usage is limited by a very slowly filling bar as the attack is always extremely powerful, to the point where you may only get to use it once per level. The Bearing Bar attacks are as follows (note that these don't work on most bosses):

Red - Creates massive flame waves that instantly kills every enemy in the room.  
Orange - Grants you unlimited ammo for weapons while also slowing down all present enemies to a crawl.  
Yellow - Brings down many thunderbolts from a mighty storm, which kills every enemy in the room.  
Green - Heals Bowser completely and kills every enemy in the room, as their souls go to you for even more health.  
Cyan - Transports all present enemies into another dimension, where Bowser freezes and instantly destroys them.  
Blue - All enemies serve under you permanently, and usually use telekinesis slams. They will still die easily.   
Purple - All enemies are enveloped in dark energies, warping them through portals leading into space, killing them.  
Magenta - All enemies are paralyzed in terror or running aimlessly, no longer aggressive or even attacking.  
Bearing - All of the above happens to all enemies, one eighth of the hordes per Orb.

Bowser's minions are spread across the worlds, imprisoned - they basically serve as most of the collectathon portion of the game. As you save more in each world, you get better awards; the Baddie Strike, costumes, soundtracks, collectibles to place upon the hub level (of course being Bowser's castle), and even secret levels. Rescuing all 640 minions will unlock a final secret level, Darkest Side. 

Lastly, there is an upgrade system - through fighting enemies, bosses and completing levels and secrets, you can receive upgrade points which you can spend on each world's shop to make Bowser more durable, faster and stronger. Upgrades will enhance pre-existing abilities and provide health boosts, while also offering entirely new attacks detailed in the next chapter.


	3. Controls

Left Control Stick - Move (tilt slightly to have Bowser walk slowly, spin to have Bowser go in circles - do this long enough and he goes into his shell to perform Whirling Fortress, spinning in place - hold A and he will start blowing fireballs in all directions, this can also be done in midair, as Whirling Fortress can help cover more air distance - click the stick to have Bowser turn to face his intended destination, as some sort of a compass)  
Right Control Stick - Move camera (click it to go into first person)  
R - Align camera behind Bowser  
L - Lock on target  
L/R plus Left Control Stick - Sprint

B - Jump (tap for small jumps, hold for higher jumps)  
A - Attack (punch, claw, kick, utilize weapon - in terms of the scepter you can hold it to hypnotize enemies after their defeat, though they are very weak and will die soon (unless they are Ethereal, sans Toads and Yoshis); beyond that, you attack via tapping the button much like every other weapon, and hand to hand combat as well)  
X - Fireball Spew (can be tapped as many times as you wish)  
Y - Grab (only for enemies, items are picked up simply by walking into them)  
Y while holding weapon - Discard weapon (you can pick it back up later)  
ZL or ZR: Crouch (goes into shell) or go down Warp Pipes  
ZL/ZR while holding ZR/ZL: Crouch Fireball (Bowser sticks his head out of his shell and spews a fireball at nearby enemies)  
B while holding ZL/ZR: Jump and Smash (leaps up into the air, comes back down and punches the ground, causing a major ground pound upon landing)  
B, then ZL/ZR: Bowser Bomb (basically a far more powerful ground pound - press B at the right time to jump higher, and repeat the process twice more to have the attack become progressively stronger and the jump higher)  
X while holding ZL/ZR: Shell Spin (can go around spinning in his shell, though cannot stop - he can only turn his direction and bounce off walls until the move ends or is cancelled)

Y, then Left Control Stick UP: Flying Slam (jumps into the air and crushes opponent under his weight)  
Y, then Left Control Stick UP, then DOWN once: Shell Grind (starts off like Flying Slam, though Bowser then throws the opponent to the ground in midair before getting into his shell, flipping himself upside down and propelling himself downward right on top of the enemy)  
Y, then Left Control Stick UP, then DOWN twice: The Koopa's Elbow (starts off like Flying Slam, though Bowser then throws the opponent to the ground in midair before elbow dropping them)  
Y, then A, then Left Control Stick UP/DOWN/LEFT/RIGHT: Koopa Klaw (a directional throw in homage to the Melee move, having the same attacks to it - tap A to bite the enemy)  
Y, then Left Control Stick DOWN: Bowser Splash (slams the opponent onto the ground before falling on top of them)  
Y, then Left Control Stick LEFT/RIGHT: Spin Toss (spins the opponent around before throwing them far away - move the stick DOWN during this to slam the enemy straight into the ground instead)

Hold X - Fire Stream (a stream of flame which can melt certain surfaces)  
Hold A - Charged Sliding Punch (from Bowser's Inside Story - if motion controls are used, shake the Joy-Con to have the punch home in on the closest enemy or object)  
A, in midair and enemy in close range: Piledriver (a quick airborne piledriver)  
B, B, B: Double or Triple Jump  
B, B, B, B: Shell Jump and Flip (from Bowser's Inside Story)  
ZL/ZR, then X in midair: Ground Smash (Bowser raises his fists and falls straight down, causing a powerful ground pound)  
X near certain walls: Wall Climb (can crawl up walls, though only those which allow him to do so)  
ZL/ZR, then X: Shell Ball (Bowser becomes a spiked orb within his shell, able to scale certain walls while also instantly defeat weak enemies - however, his jumping is very low here)

B, then X when the Minion Meter is full: Engage in a Baddie Strike  
B, then X when the Bearing Bar is full: Use an Orb for a special Bearing Barrage attack  
X, A, Y, B: Finish the enemy or boss with a Koopa Krusher

+: Pause  
-: Map

D-Pad DOWN: Snapshot mode  
D-Pad UP: Arsenal (opens up a screen where you can swap through weapons)  
D-Pad LEFT: Hold down to scan Amiibo (they mainly just give you free weapons)  
D-Pad RIGHT: Taunt (Bowser roars, laughs or poses - this can be spammed very constantly)


	4. Upgrades

Every upgrade costs Koopa Koins and are categorized in four types: Flame (fire breath), Shell (shell-based moves), Brutality (general combat), Power (non-combat moves, general attributes). Upgrades become available for purchase as you progress.

**Flame**

Triple Fireball: Tap X three times to spew three fireballs one at a time. Costs 1000 Koopa Koins  
Fireball Streak: Hold X briefly, let go and then press it - Bowser will blow six fireballs at once, covering a good chunk of the battlefield. Costs 1300 Koopa Koins  
Blue Blaze: Hold A and X at the same time to blow a quick, extra powerful blast of blue fire. Short range, but deals serious damage. Must recharge after use. Costs 2000 Koopa Koins  
Spin Stream: Hold X and quickly spin the Left Control Stick to have Bowser spin around blowing a stream of fire for a few seconds. Very useful against hordes. Costs 1400 Koopa Koins  
Acid Flame: Pressing X twice then Y will result in Bowser spewing a liquid fireball Meowser-style - the residue will remain for a while and burn enemies on contact. Costs 1100 Koopa Koins  
Flaming Jet: Press X in midair to have Bowser blow a stream of fire under him, propelling him in midair and burning groundborne enemies. Costs 2300 Koopa Koins  
Crash and Burn: In midair, pressing ZL/ZR and holding X (don't press) will have Bowser blow a large fireball and punch it down into the ground, causing a strong explosion certain to eliminate the feeble. Costs 2800 Koopa Koins  
Inferno: Your first Koopa Krusher. Pressing X, A, Y and B will have Bowser blow an explosion of fire, changing colors until it becomes white hot, before using his black magic to engulf the enemy in the flames, destroying them and causing massive collateral damage with other nearby enemies. Costs 5500 Koopa Koins

**Shell**

Shell Repel: B and ZL/ZR will trigger this block-counter move - Bowser will quickly turn around and deflect most attacks with his shell. He will be shielded, while enemies will receive the damage they were meant to give. Costs 1900 Koopa Koins  
Rotor Bowl: While crouching, a quick spin of the Left Control Stick will have Bowser spin upside down on his shell and knock away any enemy in his path. Move the Stick around to control him while spinning. Costs 2400 Koopa Koins  
Shell Ball Dash: When scaling up walls in Shell Ball, tap X every few seconds to get a quick speed rush up. Costs 2600 Koopa Koins  
Cannonball: In midair, pressing ZL/ZR and UP on the Left Control Stick will have Bowser enter into a Shell Ball and launch himself forward, crashing down on groundborne enemies or, if the combo is repeated quick enough, smacking into airborne ones. Costs 3200 Koopa Koins  
Charged Shell Rush: Hold A as if to do a Charged Sliding Punch, then X at the last moment to have Bowser go into his shell and spin forward at full force. Be careful not to fall off a ledge! Costs 1800 Koopa Koins  
Shell Smash: Once having performed a Shell Jump and Flip, press ZL/ZR right away to smash back down, ground pounding and wiping out any enemies up close. Costs 4100 Koopa Koins  
Crazy Jetpack: Once having performed a Shell Jump and Flip, pressing X will have Bowser blow fire from the holes of the shell, having it both be a dangerous obstacle and a powerful flamethrower. This attack is erratic, but works on both close and far range. Costs 4400 Koopa Koins  
First Place Crush: Ever hated Blue Shells? Now you can harness their power: Pressing X, A, Y, B and RIGHT on the Left Control Stick will have Bowser's shell sprout massive wings and blast toward the opponent, ramming into them from all directions - then once engulfed in flames, he will smash down onto them with a mighty explosion. Costs 6400 Koopa Koins

**Brutality**

Rapid Claw Slash: Tapping A rapidly when up close to an enemy will have Bowser slash his claws at the opponent, faster and faster before finishing with a final straight punch. Costs 3400 Koopa Koins  
Running Horn Ram: Whilst running, press X and A for Bowser to rear his head back and thrust it forward, wiping out any enemy in front with a single ram. Costs 3800 Koopa Koins  
Mighty Dropkick: Whilst running, quickly jump and press A to have Bowser leap up and deal a destructive dropkick, powerful enough to send the first enemy hit flying far away. Costs 2300 Koopa Koins  
Tailspinner: A roll of the Left Control Stick and mashing A will cause Bowser to whip around his tail, swinging small enemies away while causing a few fiery rings to ensure they don't come back crying. Costs 2600 Koopa Koins  
Upward Ram and Uppercut: While running, press X, A and B for Bowser to throw his head upward, ramming the enemy into the air with his horns - and then press B again to deal a finishing uppercut. Costs 3600 Koopa Koins  
Spinning Brass Backhand: Pressing A thrice and spinning the Left Control Stick at the same time will have Bowser swing his left arm around - potentially dealing three backhands in one go. Costs 2400 Koopa Koins  
Shapeshift: With a tap of L/R and ZL/ZR, Bowser can transform into an unsuspecting item, like say a scarecrow or a statue. Once enemies are lured close enough, press the combo again to bust out! Costs 4300 Koopa Koins  
Tango to the Sky: While running press Y to have Bowser grab an enemy, do a spin and throw them away. This can be aimed depending on where you point the Left Control Stick. Costs 2000 Koopa Koins  
Recover: When staggered or thrown into the air, a quick tap of A will allow Bowser to recover fast and jump straight back into action. Costs 1300 Koopa Koins  
Koopa's Roar: Once holding D-Pad RIGHT, Bowser rears back and roars at the enemy, sending them flying back a good distance. This can also be done while running. Costs 1900 Koopa Koins  
Touchdown: In midair and pressing Y near an airborne enemy, Bowser can grab it and smash it facefirst into the floor, staggering it for a good moment. Costs 2900 Koopa Koins  
Shoulder Slam: Taking a page out of Wario's book, Bowser can mimic his shoulder bash via pressing A and holding it all while running, knocking away any enemy in his path. Costs 3400 Koopa Koins  
Spicy Bite: Pressing Y and tapping A twice will have Bowser grab the enemy - and bite onto them hard, dealing significant damage especially with how burning hot the chomp is. Costs 4200 Koopa Koins  
Weapon Steal: Pressing Y at the right time will have Bowser snatch an enemy's weapon and quickly slash or slam them with it in a 7-hit combo, then finish with swinging them away and discarding the weapon. Costs 4400 Koopa Koins  
I Will Nab You: With a tap of Y and pushing up on the Left Control Stick, Bowser will carry the enemy above the shoulder indefinitely. Press ZL/ZR to smash them back down. Costs 4800 Koopa Koins  
Don't Need This: Pressing Y and A while holding a weapon will have Bowser swing it around, knocking the enemies into the air before tossing it at them with an explosion. The downside is that the weapon is destroyed after this. Costs 3900 Koopa Koins  
Armor Guns: When armored, Bowser can now shoot enemies with arm cannons when pressing A while holding X. Holding A and releasing will unleash an even more powerful shot. Costs 5300 Koopa Koins  
Triple Bob-omb Blast: Holding A while holding a Bob-omb launcher and releasing will fire three Bob-ombs at once. Costs 4800 Koopa Koins  
Koopa Clown Carnage: Pressing X, A, Y, B and UP on the Left Control Stick will have Bowser summon his Koopa Clown Car. High above the enemy, he will rain mountains of Bob-ombs and fireballs upon them before finishing them off with an enormous bowling ball. Costs 7000 Koopa Koins  
Meow Meow I'm the Bows: Pressing X, A, Y, B and LEFT on the Left Control Stick will have Bowser equip a Super Bell, transforming into Meowser as he engages in a claw slashing frenzy on the closest enemy - then he uses a few Double Cherries to clone himself a dozen times over to do the same to any other twelve enemies present. Costs 8400 Koopa Koins  
Dream of Tyranny: Once pressing X, A, Y, B, and DOWN on the Left Control Stick, Bowser seems to awaken the remnants of the Dream Stone within him, becoming Dreamy Bowser as he conjures several portals. He blows a blast of colorful fire into the first portal, the fire coming out of all the other portals at once and wiping out the whole room. Costs 9200 Koopa Koins  
The Titan: Once pressing X, A, Y, B, UP and DOWN on the Left Control Stick, Bowser will jump into the air to become giant. He roars at any nearby enemies caught in the radius, and smashes them flat with one ground punch. Costs 9600 Koopa Koins  
Going Giga!: The final Koopa Krusher. Pressing X, A, Y, B as well as moving the Left Control Stick in all four directions will have Bowser glow brightly, letting out a roar as he transforms into Giga Bowser. Identically to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, once you aim the big punch correctly you can wipe out the entire room clean of enemies. Similar to the Titan, but much more powerful and less chance of failure. Costs 10000 Koopa Koins

**Power**

Health Boost Level 1: Permanently increases your health gauge. Costs 100 Koopa Koins  
Attack Boost Level 1: Permanently increases your damage output. Costs 150 Koopa Koins  
Squish: Can stomp small enemies flat simply by walking over them. Costs 500 Koopa Koins  
Mobility Boost Level 1: Permanently increases movement speed in walking and climbing. Costs 125 Koopa Koins  
Health Boost Level 2: Permanently increases your health gauge further. Costs 200 Koopa Koins  
Terrorize: You can now scare enemies away with your D-Pad RIGHT taunt. Costs 50 Koopa Koins  
Attack Boost Level 2: Permanently increases your damage output while also strengthening your defense. Costs 300 Koopa Koins  
Mobility Boost Level 2: Permanently increases movement speed in walking and climbing as well as boosting jump height and shell movement speed. Costs 350 Koopa Koins  
Double Shell Jump and Flip: Mashing B will result in Bowser flipping in his shell again and for a longer time during the Shell Jump and Flip move. Costs 400 Koopa Koins  
Quadruple Jump: Pressing A three times, then ZL/ZR, then A once more will have Bowser leap higher up into the air and land with a small ground pound. Costs 300 Koopa Koins  
Attack Boost Level 3: Permanently increases all offensive abilities to the highest level. Costs 600 Koopa Koins  
Mobility Boost Level 3: Permanently increases all movement speed to the highest level. Costs 600 Koopa Koins  
Health Boost Level 3: Permanently increases your health gauge to the highest level. Costs 800 Koopa Koins  
Mugen Bowser: The final upgrade, available after you 100% the game. It is an unlockable costume which deals 10x damage, 8x defense, has unlimited health and ammo, has infinite special meters and respawns after death. Costs all remaining Koopa Koins the player has, or if they have none, it costs nothing


	5. Enemies

To see all original enemy and boss designs, go here. https://imgur.com/a/Or0HlGN

There exist about 104 different types of enemies in the game, including variations:

Etheroid - The default enemy of the game, being an armored humanoid grunt with no notable abilities apart from a few magic blasts - and an impressively high capacity of failure.

Etherunt - Somewhat like a Goomba, these armored lizardy pipsqueaks only need to be squashed to do them in. Disturbingly, they seem to look like small raptors…

Etherhawk - The default airborne enemy, being an Etheroid with bat-like wings, but no less weak than their ground versions. They may swoop down at you...and that's it!

Blade Etheroid - An Etheroid equipped with a broadsword, now looking about twice as threatening with it - which is not saying much. Brace for energy slashes!

Crossbow Etherhawk - Better known as "Cupids", these things are willing to touch your heart with as many deadly arrows as they can, even poison-tipped ones.  
Blunt Etheroid - Beefier, bulkier, and armed with a sledgehammer - now this might be a (slightly) more even match!

Pouncer - They aren't ninjas but they know how to fight like one. These bone-thin, shuriken tossing, teleporting cretins who indeed pounce on you may be lightning fast, but it only takes one well timed attack to put them in their place.

Scorchy - Pyrokinetic beasts resembling skeletal raptors. They can take a beating and are fast, but they have a problem with dodging.

Zepper - Electric eel-gecko creatures - I kid you not - which are most often in bodies of water. They hold so much electricity that their very scales surge with it and use it as a shield - however, they tire out fast, are relatively slow and ultimately wind up an easy target.

Lardocroc - Enormous obese crocodile beasts that deal massive damage and are terrifyingly fast, claws and teeth at the ready. However, they tend to practically throw yourself at your face, being reckless fighters that are as much a danger to themselves as others.

Thinktank - No body, no face - all just one giant Koopa skull. These things are quite elusive projectile masters, although ironically display rather poor forward thinking.

CyberSkelly V5.8 - Some poor Etheroid's skeleton is given one last swing at you, with the awesome power of cybernetic enhancements, complete with a plasma arm gun. Aim at the exposed bones and avoid the metals.

Atomo - Think Bob-ombs, only bigger in size and boom, a cannon behind jaws, and all of that on tank treads. If thrown at enemies, its explosion can wipe out an entire horde.

Armagedillo - Someone's got a hold of some of Rollodillo's kind...and jampacked their hides with spikes and a couple cannons. Inside their shells, these chumps are unstoppable...which is why you came with one of your own.

Mechaspider - Recycled materials from the Mechawiggler reforged into robot spiders. They have an energy cannon, have an electrocuting bite and are extremely quick on their claws - but are ridiculously fragile.

Gigantoplant - The biggest, nastiest kind of Piranha Plant there is. An ancient breed having been awoken under Dracul's control, they take up a large chunk of the battlefield - but are stationary, plus their mouth always hangs open for harmful projectiles to be tossed in. Miniboss.

Omagnus Omega - The remnants of Magnus von Grapple - stolen, repaired, sentient, and Draculized. It's enormous in size, but is slow to the point where it can barely turn around. However, it still bears a large arsenal ranging from flying drills, rocket fists, machine guns and an energy cannon - it's less a robot and more a colossal tank. Miniboss.

Berzookie - The ultimate killing machine - a robot head and torso on tank treads, a bomb launcher for one arm, its other arm using a miniature copy of Exor as its sword, and a plasma cannon in its mouth. You're gonna need good timing on throwing back bombs, meaty attacks and a Bob-omb launcher to face this mass-produced reincarnation of Smithy's evil will. Miniboss.

Dry Mass - Hulking clones of Dry Bowser filled with Dry Bones of varying sizes! While the Bowser can attack, it's relatively weak being just bones, thus it's focused on spilling out minions - and they'll keep coming back until their summoner falls apart.

Trunkle Phantom - Ashes and dust of long gone Trunkle specimens now reborn as ghostly trees of doom. Apart from fire, they are utterly intangible and are prone to warping across the area, sprouting ghoulish sprouts all the while.

Omega Koopatrol - Ex-soldiers of Bowser's army who called it quits, now in Dracul's armies against their will. Their armor is durable and their razor sharp claws are quite the weapon - but against the Koopa King himself, can they last long?

Throxer - All the hulking power of a Thwomp, the humanoid qualities of a Whomp, and a Tox Box for a weapon? This should spell disaster! But while the Throxer is immune to fire and claws - it is breakable if you happen to find its weak point on its back and make use of strong attacks. Especially if you happen to nab the Tox Box. Miniboss.

Bandinero - Small Goomba clones who wander aimlessly but tragically deal no damage to speak of. Any attack will wipe them out. As they're entirely benign they come with multiple versions that are deadlier - floating electric ones, ones with pitchforks, ones with armor…

Buccanero - Flailing swordsmen who are clearly inexperienced. Less fragile as a Bandinero, slightly more hazardous - and just about as puny. Don't bother letting them last.

Flipsting - Armored scorpions that will sting at close proximity, which will slowly drain your health a bit. Their armor prevents them from flinching, but it can only take a good few hits for it to break.

Mummer - Mummy like beings which shamble about looking for something to wrap up with their bandages. However, their wrappings are painfully flammable, which can lead to one fireball toasting them up.

Recapitator - Armored skeletons willing to toss their own heads at you. Despite their spiked helmets, their skulls can be grabbed easily and thrown back at them - however, this is the only means of permanently defeating them.

Spinbat - These bats stay high up on the ceiling until they see their prey come by. Trick them into hitting the ground and do away with them right there.

Kritter - An undeniable follower of a cruel lord, but are not powerful on their own. They have no notable strategy beyond running toward the opponent and using their mighty jaws to bite at them. Available in several colors and potentially holding rocks to throw.

Rock Kroc - Stone scaled Kremlings which are both terrifyingly powerful and blisteringly fast. Lure it to a wall or a hazard to stagger or entirely dispose of it. When attacked enough it will shed some scales, casting away defense in place for more mobility.

Klaptrap - Miniature lizards which take advantage of their size and speed, but deal minimal damage as they are only able to nibble at the ankles. They can only be hit via ground pounds or other low-reaching attacks.

Klump - Obese croc armed with a cannonball launcher. Despite his girth, he uses his weight for such feats via leaping about and causing massive shockwaves. When disarmed he will battle hand to hand - it is best to zone away from him as he deals significant damage with his blows.

Krusha - An elite Kremling who puts brute force beyond all else. Relentless and reckless, he is capable of destroying almost everything in sight - but he is pitted against a tyrant he cannot hope to outsmart. When he charges, quickly ground pound near him to stun him, then rail on him.

Krash - Will fire cannons at you from their minecart. They are hopeless daredevils who can easily be led to doom, having no regard for their own safety. From afar and up close, blow a couple fireballs and they're already sent tumbling down.

Army - Armadillo beasts which will roll into a ball and ram into you. They are invincible within their hide, thus it is more viable to get in the shell and ram into them first. Fortunately these ones don't have massive rockets on them.

Gnawty - Bouncing beavers looking to gnaw at your scales. However, they are painfully unremarkable in nature, hopping aimlessly and expecting major success. They are unflinching until a strong attack is dealt.

Zinger - Swooping bees that are oft dodgers. They are constantly avoiding direct conflict, content with flying down to get a good sting and flying off to safety. A well-timed punch or any airborne attack will exterminate them.

Bazuka - Small red Kremlings holding rocket launchers twice their size, filled with highly damaging missiles. The warmup is highly telegraphed, giving you a good few seconds to run up to attack, and to avoid the missiles. Even better; the missiles are not heatseekers.

Kudgel - A gargantuan Kremling wielding an equally colossal club. His leaps leave massive quakes enough to stagger for seconds, and is capable of swinging his club effortlessly on ground and in the air. He can only be harmed with explosives. Miniboss.

Serpler - A Wiggler-like creature, constantly emitting fire from its spiky segments while also prone to spewing narcotic acid. Once at least one segment stops burning, hit it to daze the creature and then focus on the head.

Mellow Jello - A spindly jellyfish being with absurdly long tendrils. It will try to ensnare you, but a well-timed Fire Stream is enough to knock it off you.

Snipper - A more vicious breed of Cheep Cheep, often resorting to ramming into you or outright getting a "snip" out of you - or a bite. Unfortunately that's all they have - coming off as and proving to be just dumb fish.

Octooper - An evolved subspecies of Blooper, being thin octopi looking creatures with electric tentacles and toxic ink. They take a lot to take down, but fire seems to be the answer...underwater.

Shark - From Super Mario Land 2, these sharks return with a vengeance. Now significantly larger than even Bowser, they still swim slowly until they get close enough to you - at which point they will zip at you to get a big bite. Blow fire to send them scramming!

Hydro Etheroid - An underwater variant of the Etheroid, capable of generating a miniature whirlpool that if unfought, will send you flying up to the surface. They are among the weakest of Etheroid types, as they only take a couple hits.

Maw-Ray - Or Unagis; they as usual hide within deep holes and will lurch out to try and devour Bowser. They are not Maw-Rays affiliated with the Koopa Troop; here they are purely driven by instinct.

Ice Snipper - Identically to Snippers, they are relatively primal fish - though the ones in arctic waters tend to swim in certain directions, most commonly circles.

Arctillusion - Bone thin magicians seeming to be made of sleet, utilizing the cold air around them to pull off some odd tricks such as multiplying and teleporting...but it isn't real. Watch for the blue outline on the real creature, and when it's not coated in fog that's when it's vulnerable.

Eeyetri - Mighty yeti that had dwelled the icy mountain for ages, having studied the magics of cryokinesis since their species first existed. They are commonly jumping forward and coming down raising icy stalagmites, but are quite susceptible to being thrown. These suckers usually live in the caverns of the mountain - did you bring a light? ...NO?!

Beaseal - The enormous elephant seal stays off the land, but is prone to slamming himself onto it to tilt or even flip it. He will drop some of his young onto the field, which are of very small mass but little threat. Miniboss.

Polapola - Mighty polar bears with sharp claws, cunning intellect, powerful jaws...ice powers? Strong and fast, these bears are to be fought with fire at a distance, unless you're looking for a challenge.

Tenth Matey - The default pirate enemy, posing little threat barring a mid-range sword and a hook. They more often jump than run, as the peg leg slows them down - which doesn't help their frail status.

Quarterblaster - Beefier pirates who run about throwing an endless supply of bombs. They are far sturdier and can potentially deal serious damage, but only if you actively seek it.

Gunner Bummer - These lads are so dedicated they tear the cannons they're inside of out of the ship and use them as weapons. The cannons deal substantial damage, but without those, these wormy landlubbers are fodder.

Ultra Sherm - Think your Sherms, only bigger, badder and more metallic than ever. They will often fire triple shots and charged beams, and cannot seem to be jumped on...but with a certain amount of punishment they'll be falling apart quick.

Etherus Priests - Weedly weaklings who warp and sweep around firing magic blasts and summoning a few minions at a time. One hit should smoke them out!

Missile Mike - A variant of Bullet Bill which homes in on its target. When first destroyed, it will multiply into two smaller Mikes, then three when each of those are destroyed. It is most wise to destroy the smaller copies, as luring them into walls will result in certain damage.

Podoboo - Sapient lava bubbles that bounce up from lava pools. Mere plumbers can't best these creatures - but that's because they're no Koopa King. A single fireball will wipe them out clean!

Nuclear Nick - There are Banzai Bills, there are Chain Chomps, and then there's these things. Considerably larger than the typical Banzai Bill and just as hungry as a Chomp, the Nicks don't multiply but in fact shrink each time they hit something. By the time it's almost dealt with, it'd just be the size of a Bullet Bill. And it keeps on snarling and roaring all the way through!

Flaming Etheroid - Some awful curse must have been dumped onto this guy, as he's constantly on fire. And he's found out how to take out his frustration...onto you. Beyond fireballs, jumps and fire breath, their fires are to be fought with fire.

Arctic Etheroid - Dressed in eskimo garb, this Etheroid dwells in the coldest of snow. He launches many ice balls and tiny snowstorms at you, but it's hardly enough to cool your heat.

Electric Etheroid - An Etheroid surging with electrokinesis, able to call down lightning strikes and toss thunderbolts. However, if the aim is right, you can have the poor chump strike himself with lightning. Such comedy.

Stairface Ogre - Returning from Super Mario Odyssey, these beasts can both serve as a good opponent or a means to continue. These ones are capable of tossing their stairs at you as projectiles - but if you happen to throw it at their glowing head, they are as good as done.

Bitefrost - These blocky serpents hide underground in icy terrain, waiting for the time where you step in their territory - so that they will swallow you whole. But with timing and a Bowser Bomb, their dreams will go unrealized!

Booster - A monstrous type of Boo, its tiny hands now clawed arms, ghostly horns and a lot more teeth to top it off. Unlike the average ghoul, if you happen to turn to it, it soars right at you as opposed to play hide and sneak.

Ethereal Goomba - The typical Goomba, now converted to a hollow slave of Etherus. One stomp will be all it takes to set them free.

Ethereal Koopa Troopa - The typical Koopa, mindlessly serving Etherus. They are equipped with spiky helmets and shells, thus you can only fight them front and center until the armor is knocked off.

Ethereal Bro. - Hammer or Fire Bro., it isn't certain which one - what is known is that they're no longer yours. They are capable of throwing dark fires and sledges at you, though aren't terribly strong when not elusive.

Ethereal Bob-omb - These things run as close as they can toward you and explode - but once you can throw them, it will be the bane of your enemies.

Ethereal Shy Guy - Behind an ominous mask hides a brainwashed minion. Punch the mask off and they'll be sent running away before their inevitable defeat.

Ethereal Magikoopa - Fallen Magikoopas, corrupted into Etherus' rule. They make their entrance prowling and hiding like Boos - and once they see you on the offense, they become frequent teleporters throwing every spell they can.

Ethereal Lakitu - Possessed Lakitu which not only toss Spinies, but shoot cannons from their dark clouds. They can either be punched to the ground, or have their very ammo thrown back at them. (And yes, you can still ride the cloud.)

Ethereal Toads - Toad guards in varying armors, now serving Dracul's every whim. They can come with swords, axes, spears and potentially even Bill Launchers - but are ridiculously weak.

Ethereal Yoshis - Corrupted Yoshis eager to swallow you up and lay you as an egg - and anything else nearby. Use their tongues or eggs against them - and keep your distance to avoid being eaten!

Ethereal Parabones - Like angels do these skeletons come swooping back from the heavens. They're prone to sprouting Ethereal Piranha Plants to have them spew acid onto you, while the Parabones themselves are focused on dodging whatever you have...until the lucky hit.

Dream Bowsers - Dark dream constructs of the Koopa King himself, created to destroy the original. While they bear all the physical prowess, the weaponizing, durability and general awesomeness is missing…

Dreamy Mario - Mario clones that are fortunately nowhere near as durable and competent as the real deal. These plumbers tend to be strong in numbers, able to keep multiplying just to keep the battle going - no matter how many fall in a few hits.

Antasman - Antasma's loyal soldiers, each equipped with an enchanted staff. They utilize magic projectiles primarily, although they are able to deflect attacks with a magic wall. However, said wall can break against stronger attacks.

Flaming Antasmaton - Mechanical followers of the Bat King equipped with powerful flamethrowers. Their steel hide makes them unflinching beasts which take a shell to take down, but fortunately they are not very bright, finding "roam around and burn things" to be a perfect strategy.

Omegatasmaton - Resurrected Antasmatons revived to serve a new ruler. It too comes equipped with a flamethrower, but also has chaingun Bill Blasters on the sides - once busted, out comes a piloting Antasman to try one last shot at you.

Omega Mechawful.9 - Reassembled Mechawful units packed with more weapons than ever. Saws, homing rockets, lasers, powerful fists and a separate head unit equipped with lasers of its own - all of that in a rotund heavily armored machine that is certainly a formidable adversary.

Etherelite - The baddest Etheroid in town. These tall, looming knights come packed with magic beams, a shield and shockingly competent fighting skills, a far cry from their lesser ranks...yet still little strategy to them beyond "beat them senseless".

King Etherlard - Fatter, faster and more destructive than ever, this evolved Lardocroc comes armored with a super-calibur rapid-fire rocket launcher and a jetpack. They are erratic, but are impossible to miss due to their mass. Armored croc? With a huge gun? Sounds quite cruel. Miniboss.

Axewielder Etherelite - All the cunning of an Etherelite now with the power of a massive axe, capable of energy slashes and rapid hacks. Superheat it with fire breath and when the defense is down, clobber them.

Claymore Etherelite - Etherelites wielding massive swords, long enough to risk being broken in half. Claw at it enough to bust it, then devastate them with the little free time you have.

Gopher Etherelite - These Etherelites have the spell to sink underground, leave a spiky trail and reemerge to the surface, even wielding the leftover spikes as weapons. A Bowser Bomb will surely spring them back up.

Etheraptor - Etherunts all grown up, almost your size and having a poisonous bite. They are very fast, brutal and durable, and wickedly smart, requiring a fair chunk of attention.

Etheromega - The best Etheroid there is. Imposing size? Check. Heavy flexible armor? Check. Changing magic weapons on the fly? Check. All the fighting smarts? Check check check. Wait for the weak point to show, and quickly sneak in a hit. Miniboss.

Ethermech - Mechanical Etherus androids bearing a resemblance to Etherelites. They come equipped with arm mounted cannons, able to blast a wide wave of energy balls, or a full on telegraphed beam. Their armor is sturdy to the point where they can't be sent flying until their health is out - good thing these scrap piles are sluggish.

SecuBot - Stationary security drones which are able to charge and fire lasers. These things are tanky and can take damage, but aren't able to give nearly as much.

Mecha Sherm - Bigger, badder tanks equipped with rocket boosters that enhance their speed greatly, while having a wide range of blasts; single shot, double shot, triple shot, giant shot...and a beam. Press Y to grab their nozzles, swing them around and send the hunks flying! Miniboss.

Kohiyu - Miniature Kohiro-looking bots with massive wings. They are constantly airborne, swooping up, down and around, firing projectile fireballs from their tail, firing beams from their mouths and letting loose sonic shrieks loud enough to daze you for a second. While they are small, they're painfully slow and can't take a whole lot of damage.

Pionpi - Returning from Super Mario Land, this is a jumping zombie with cursed black magic - it can even throw its own limbs and head at you and regrow them at will, and will never stop coming back until every trace is gone.

Shroobs - The last of a dying race. Equipped with ray guns and blasters, the only kind of Shroob remaining seems to be ordinary ones - and tragically they are but fodder to the king. Put them out of their misery.

Dimenties - Members of a cult worshipping the late Master of Dimensions. Master magicians and dimension warpers, they start out one at a time, only to then clone themselves...again and again, until you find the real ones.

Konotako - From Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, this is an airborne bomb seeking to attach to Bowser - before it explodes. It can be grabbed and tossed at a poor chump with just the right timing.

Dragon Koopa - Members of Bowser's very own breed, and just as mighty as suspected - hulking, cunning, lightning fast foes that almost seem as if they're another Bowser altogether. Punch them and they'll Shell Repel. Blow fire and they'll Cannonball. Pick any weapon, they'll have it too. They are very tough on all ends and demand your full attention, even in a room full of other foes. Miniboss.

Dark Etheroid - Etheroids fallen to a familiar darkness. These lads are akin to their regular counterpart, only far faster and stronger, with an extra trick of firing dark energy orbs at you.

Shadeshape - Black murky things that happen to look like Bowser. These will frequently turn into a puddle and travel across the field to become resistant to damage, and generally take little damage unless you burn it.

Chortlers - Small dark blob... things with a giggly face of fury, which erratically bounce off walls aimlessly, breaking their glasses and knocking out a couple teeth, before jumping out toward you to explode. They cannot be harmed, so dodge and let them do your job. These also come in larger versions, known as Cacklets, which will immediately crash into the ground to divide into two Chortlers.

Hell Villagers - Eerie, bizarre shaped figures which can pop in and out of existence and try to grab at you. If they do, they will attempt to faze you out of existence - mash the correct button inputs to escape and attack.

Bouldergeists - The dreaded monstrosity reborn, many times over. He bears a similar attack pattern, summoning rocks and Dark Boos which must be thrown back at him, and eventually generating hands to punch you - the issue now is that he is recurring, and can come in two. Thank goodness for that health bar. Miniboss.

Dark Tortoise - After Wario Land: Virtual Boy, these beasts haven't aged a day. Shuriken throwing brutes never staying in one spot, laughing as they jump around. At close range they will attack via a triple fireball spew, though they are more prone to keeping distance.

Lernaean - A gigantic Tryclyde lookalike, which moves extremely fast and blows dozens of fireballs at a time. Attacking it headon is impossible, as you can only deflect its fireballs with precise timing. Miniboss.  
Shadoo - An eerily familiar creature, being a black murk capable of shapeshifting into another enemy if it so chooses. Wait until it turns into an amorphous shape to attack. Miniboss.

Smirchian - Mysterious, comically short extraterrestials piloting enormous spaceships capable of firing large multiplying cannonballs. The ship is immune to damage save for explosives and very powerful attacks. Shockingly, these aliens seem familiar - as if a certain invader from ages ago was part of their race. Miniboss.


	6. Bosses

Mario and Luigi - The enemies to face in the tutorial. They are the bane of your existence. Their jumps are impeccably timed. Their moves are unrivaled. Their hammers, elemental powers and power-ups make them unstoppable. But remember...you're much worse! Stomp the plumbers for good and claim your prize! As they are tutorial bosses, they cannot deal damage, but do have a few attacks - jumping, two punches and a kick, and a hammer slam, all of which have short range occasionally apart from the jump. You'll be needing this info later.

Tempest (1) - Some type of creature you haven't seen before, encased in bio-armor. Her powerful jaws and mandibles make for excellent chompers, and her tail is powerful enough to sweep even you, a hulking beast, onto the floor, making her a formidable combatant. However, while she looks ready to go, she clearly isn't fully prepared for combat yet, and as such isn't looking to avoid or block - her energy seems short, so exploit the weak points to knock her out of the way.

Ivian Herbivask - A massive ancient plant creature worshipped by many of its nowaday descendants. Its lamprey maw can steal itself a good chunk of your health, it's a huge fan of sprouting vines of all sizes and the poisonous gases aren't much better. Keep yourself off the ground and blow as much fire at its vines as you can to daze it; then walk up the leaf trail and smash its face in before it recovers. Guards the Yellow Orb.

King K. Rool - The one and only leader of the Kremling Krew, using his arsenal to full use against the rival king in the middle of an electric fence. His Blunderbuss is capable of firing multiple types of cannonballs and can inhale them back in - trick him with the Bob-omb Launcher to end up sucking up an explosive. When airborne with his helicopter pack, he will often activate deathtraps in the arena and the occasional steel keg, which can be thrown at him to send him into the electricity.  
Only when all other options are exhausted will he face you in direct combat; his stomach armor guards his frontside, and therefore you must dropkick him from behind to send him into the fence. He will usually fight in close range, but will also rapidly ground pound across the stage while jumping high up to send cannonballs falling.

DS Red Hot Pearl - Your first airship battle. This battle must be fought with a Bullet Bill or Bob-Omb launcher, otherwise you can use your airship cannons (simply walk up to them to access, Left Control Stick to aim, X to fire). The ship is always far away, though moves slowly - it will attempt to deflect your projectiles with its own cannonballs, and will occasionally fire Atomos to have them board your ship, which can also be thrown.  
Rarely will the Orb be used against you, which will load a massive energy beam that can backfire dramatically if the ship is shot at enough times. You must also be careful, as your ship has health of its own - if the player is careless, it will sink from the immense firepower. It will also launch pirates on your ship to distract you from safeguarding it.

Captain T. Bone - One must be wary of his long, girthy sword, bearing great range and capable of taking out large chunks of health in one swing, thus it is wise to fight him at far range. To fight in close proximity, you must parry his attacks (indicated by a quick golden flash of his eyes) and immediately go in to get a couple of hits in. As the fight progresses he will sidestep about after the flash to fake you out - if you take the bait, he responds with a flurry of slashes which can cost you a fifth of health.  
At low health he will jump up to a higher floor, firing a cannon down at you. The cannonballs must be repelled back to him, although only ones that can be - since the majority of balls he fires will explode upon contact. Guards the Orange Orb.

Etherus Warship (Trokarr (1) ) - A flying warship with all kinds of gizmos. Laser beams, missiles, cloaking device, antigravity rockets, air conditioning, this thing will use its arsenal to full use. It is far more destructive than the Red Hot Pearl, its missiles and lasers able to tear into your ship instantly. Shoot down the missiles and avoid the lasers and aim for the rockets keeping it in the air. It's also a good idea to shoot out the lasers and launchers to help disarm it, though without weapons it will still be able to send out Etheroids on board. Trokarr will emerge out of the ship at low health, to fire a large rocket launcher at Bowser a few times before getting back into the cockpit.

Arctigeist - The restless spirit of an ancient emperor who once ruled the mountain with an iron fist, before being overthrown and sealed within the summit. The spirit will deploy many Arctillusions while tampering with your point of view with northern lights to make it difficult to see, while sending down raining ice spheres, rising stalagmites, and moving snowbanks that all freeze you upon contact.  
The spirit is weak to light - you can only hurt it with the brightness of your flame. While fire disables it, you must also last until sunrise for it to finally perish.

Dracul Ahimoth (1) - The sinister mastermind behind Etherus. His battle is brief but as hard as you'd suspect. His myriad of attacks contain the lenient lightning fast shoulder barge, the friendly halberd jumping swing, and many gentle energy beams and dark flaming spheres and waves. You might be meeting your match here.

Doomtail - Dracul's turned tail, but it looks like he's well aware of the three dragons of yore - such beasts named Hooktail, Gloomtail, Bonetail...and now the baddest one of all. This behemoth will flap his wings to blow you off his turf, fly far away in a circle to blow fireballs and streams of plasma, and crash down hard with his enormous weight.  
He is invulnerable by conventional means, thus you should be charging up that Bearing Bar quick...with the flurry of Etheroids around you, you oughta give it a go.

8-Bit Bowser - There's flashbacks, and then there's this. A enormous, glowing beast of pixels, this copycat follows your own dirty tricks - blowing fire, tossing hammers wildly, jumping about...and to think all that plumber needed was an axe. Time to see how victory feels like.

Deacon Jayvant (1) - The lunatic deacon of Etherus' priests, serving the belief that Dracul is the savior of all that lives. He is a frequent teleporter whom fires flurries of electrical projectiles at you, conjures lightning strikes, spawns minions and creates energy pillars rising from the ground. The reason why he is so evasive? Because he takes only one hit to defeat. However, you'll be needing good luck just trying to touch him.

Unknown (1) - Some tall person in a cloak's found you...is this another one of Dracul's men? What's with the constant pausing, there's Orbs to get!! That aside, this figure is equal parts strong and fast, even seeming to know how to blow fire. And they seem familiar...so familiar, that Bowser seems hesitant to fight them…

Shake King - Returning from Wario Land: Shake It, the king is nastier than ever. Receiving benefits from Dracul under the conditions that he helps defeat the Koopa King, the Etherus lord helps him accomplish the king's goals in return; granting him the power of the Bottomless Coin Sack and ensuring the sealing of Merelda and all Merfle beings. Driven solely by greed, the Shake King seeks to follow Dracul's plan only if it means he gets the profits. He utilizes a combo of both Wario and your own abilities - such as multiple Bowser Bombs, a triple shoulder bash, an earth-shaking dual ground smash powerful enough to summon hordes of his mooms, and an (enemy firing) bazooka - but does have his own moves, in the form of lunging toward Bowser, grabbing him and performing either a piledriver or a powerbomb, or flying across the stage firing energy spheres.  
Whenever low on health, he will fire a stronger variant - flying around faster firing a beam with various spheres circling it, before blasting a larger variant releasing said circles. Avoid any thunderous energy produced during either variant. When he is performing his triple shoulder bash, quickly lure him into a wall and then attack as much as you can. He will then be dazed, leaving him open for a throw or a combo attack. Avoid his ground pounds and lay waste to any minions he launches into the fray.

Kohiro Emera (1) - Dracul's chief lieutenant, and by far the most unhinged officer of Etherus, literally just working under him to get his earnings and blood and to make sure he isn't deep fried himself. His charges are extremely fast and barely telegraphed, giving you only a few seconds to dodge. He normally sticks to the high ground, on an unreachable ledge as he rains down enemies and missiles - while often swooping a circle around the arena to fire fireballs, missiles and electric orbs at the scenery.  
A harpoon gun will occasionally rise up, allowing Bowser to use it to drag Kohiro down. On the ground, the psycho will attempt to blast you with his explosion spurting tail, or skewer you with a hidden blade inside. Skittering across the floor, he will attempt to electrocute you via ramming his holowings right into you, spew out bombs from his mouth and rarely fire a deadly laser from his cybernetic eye.

Elder Princess Shroob (1) - The final Shroob in existence, having lost her sister and much of her kind to the hands of vengeful earthlings...and the rest of them, to yours. She is particularly strong, able to shoulder barge straight into you and dig up a boulder and toss it toward you, while coming equipped with some form of psychic magic - generating a mock UFO to fire large lasers at your direction. Despite her prowess, she has low health. See below.

Elder Princess Shroob (2) - As a final resort, she has transformed into her bestial form one final time just to ensure survival. Here she is even stronger, her many tentacles able to slap off thirds of your health and, if hit by the tips, poison you on top of that.  
She is monstrously large, but can barely turn around let alone move quickly - thus she is somewhat stationary. Many of her attacks return from her debut, such as the leg sweep and the arm stabs. Attack her crown directly to disable her invulnerability; it is extremely important that the arm and leg tendrils go with it to hinder her further, and to make her easier to reach.

Antasma - The Bat King's been on your spiky tail ever since you played him like a fiddle, and now he's sided with Dracul for a shot at revenge. He will frequently summon Antasmunchies to heal himself, and will do so commonly - destroy these to prevent this. Antasma will also toss spiked variants of the Antasmunchies, which are explosive and will deal significant damage. With the Orb he will create illusions, such as you becoming Mario and fighting Bowser (the damage you give to hallucination!Bowser carries over to your Bowser), and faking an one hit kill move. He can also separate into many bats and swarm to another location, some flying out toward you containing narcotic venom.  
If these hit, they can lull Bowser into a deep sleep - and into a nightmare. The nightmare ranges from three different ones: a QTE to save Bowser from falling into a pit of lava, a memory game to save Peach from Antasma, or being chased by a Dreamy Mario army as Baby Bowser to the finish. At low health Antasma will begin to hibernate, creating multiple copies of himself to send after you. The copies will essentially play football with a growing energy sphere - when fully charged, the one carrying it will fire it. You must quickly deflect the attack as it's too large to outrun. To get Antasma awake, you must defeat the clones quickly as well as destroy dark crystals keeping him asleep, before his health fills back up. Guards the Magenta Orb.

Dracul Ahimoth (2) and Unknown (2) - A two-on-one fight between you against Dracul and the cloaked one. Dracul has some new attacks this time around, utilizing tendrils which he will use for long range attacks - such as sweeping at your feet, leaping up high into the air or digging them into the ground and having them rise as stalagmites.  
By extension, the cloaked figure is simply faster and stronger, but this time utilizes the occasional magic spell of firing multiple projectiles at you, or healing themselves and Draccy.

Iron Midbus/Midbus - Your first opponent in the Obsidian Dome. A brute that remembers you all too well. Clad in heavy armor, he is an impenetrable truck of a boar with a plethora of moves; with his armor, he can block many attacks and will deflect several with his stomach armor. When he jumps up to do an elbow drop, get to higher ground as the whole floor quakes quite badly upon impact.  
He's still got his ice powers, having mastered them long ago; he uses them to throw ice spheres at a fast rate, blowing ice breath and even freezing the ground and throwing the icy chunks at you. Without the armor he seems to regain more traditional moves; the belly flop is back and can also produce quakes, and he will utilize a wrecking ball like a ball and chain weapon throughout the phase.  
He will also use one more ice power, generating two dozen snowballs with one having a Bob-omb inside. Bowser must avoid or deflect these snowballs, especially the bomb one (indicated by it smoking).

Chuckolator Zero - Your second opponent in the Obsidian Dome. Stolen samples of Chuckola Cola, made stronger, fizzier and angrier than it's ever been. The black mass utilizes a shield comprised of a steel barrel, with a morphing weapon and a maw made of its own matter. The first thing to do is to destroy its shield, via overheating it into slag with constantly spamming fire breath.  
It will block your close range attacks even if the shield is red hot. Once its defenses are down, it will make full usage of its weapon arm; it can change from a flamethrower firing a stream of itself, multiple homing spikes firing all at once, or flying bombs that attach to you until you shake them off (flail the Left Control Stick around). When at dangerously low health, Chuckolator Zero will dissipate heavily, its metal rims will close and it will only be able to attack in a stationary form.  
Large homing bubbles and small Chuckolators spurt from the top of the barrel rims; simply destroy the constructs it makes until defeat slurps up the soft drink beast.

Kerog - Your third opponent in the Obsidian Dome. A monstrous Dragon Koopa resembling Bowser's original design in some form, and about twice the mass. This monstrosity brings Bowser's classic attacks and gives them his own spin; his flame attack is to blow hundreds of fireballs into the skies, having each one rain down upon the battlefield.  
His main weapons are a giant axe and hammer, though his go-to move seems to be slamming one and then the other into the ground, with the occasional upward toss for them to smash back down. When these are disarmed, he tends to generate spiked spheres at Bowser, tossing them across the stage - they must be thrown back at him before detonation.  
At low health, he will bring out a massive bowling ball, tossing it to have it bounce off the walls, spiking it hard enough to have a large Mechakoopa spring up for Bowser to throw, and eventually tossing it upward, blowing fire at it to break it apart and having the pieces rain down. The pieces can be knocked back to Kerog, which will deal enormous harm.

Trokarr (2) - The final opponent in the Obsidian Dome. Once a demonic warlord, then a dark, twisted demon revived by way of a cursed ritual, and is now Dracul's ruthless top enforcer, the gargantuan general of Etherus' army, and their favored champion of war. This beast starts off with a sledge and shield, blocking anything he can with the latter, whether it be walking around shield up or ramming it into you.  
With the former, he is prone to tossing the hammer to have it spin in the air - deflecting it will just have him block it with his shield or catch it. He also likes swinging it around in circles with a finishing slam, as well as jumping on wall to wall before slamming it down before following it with a shockwave. He will occasionally taunt you roaring while pounding his shield with his hammer, leaving him open for attack. Explosives and only the strongest attacks can damage the shield, and the second it's gone he starts getting far more on the offense. When he does the sledgehammer toss, do a sliding punch to send it back fast enough to hit him and damage the weapon.  
Once fully disarmed, he discards any pragmatism or defense in place for brute force - always rushing at you, jumping across the area and either dealing one flying chokeslam after another or simply falling on top of you if he happens to catch you. Guards the Red Orb.  
This fight is recycled for Failsafe Shelter, except Trokarr has much more HP and is far stronger.

Etherus Warship x2 (Hecatomb (1) ) - Same ship, double trouble. Without a ship of your own you are forced to fight these on foot, which is easier said than done. These ones are donning energy shields, which over time as you get hits in, weaken progressively indicated by their color (they start off blue, then gradually transition to purple and stop at red). When the shields are gone, aim for the rockets propelling them just like last time.  
These ships have new tricks compared to the previous, able to fire heatseeking drills which, when they run out of steam, are throwable; shoot a beacon at the battlefield to brighten it up to the point where it is harmful to stand in the light; dividing rockets; and speaking of dividing, when one's health is low, the other ship will divide its own power by half to donate to the losing warship. Hecatomb will bounce to the other ship and toss the other pilot out if his ship falls first, and when either one is at low health he will, like Trokarr, emerge to fire a weapon - this time a gatling gun.

Tempest (2) - The master tracker of Etherus and chief assassin, once a creature which was born defective and with a hopeless craving appetite. Her constant feasting on lifeforms would eventually lead to her being mercilessly attacked by an army base, Dracul having to outfit her with biomechanical armor to save her life. Tempest hasn't taken her failure lightly, deciding to hold back no more; her attacks carried over from the first fight are now far more damaging and performed more quickly, and will even cancel out one attack in favor of doing another. She will attempt to pull you towards her mouth via her very long tongue; grab it in time to throw her into an energy generator to destroy it and electrocute her.  
This must be done nine times - when all three generators are destroyed, she is done for. Her acid spew is a wide stream which covers a long distance; run as far as you can when she starts to regurgitate. She now also has wrist blades out near constantly, and will attempt to slash and impale the king with them. Guards the Purple Orb.  
This fight is recycled for Failsafe Shelter, except Tempest is faster and has more HP.

Hacktail - A green accented serpentine dragon, half-flesh and half-cybernetic. Like his predecessors Fracktail and Wracktail, this beast normally swoops across the area; however, he does tricks such as loop-de-loops across the sky to summon a lightning blast inside the ring he shapes; spawning a toxic plague which indeed "hacks" your minions aboard to require pounding them back to sense; and blowing kinetic atomic flames in the shape of a more widespread stream, or a far more damaging beam.  
When boarding the dragon, Hacktail will summon enemies from his sides to distract you, while his antenna fires a long range circling laser. Whenever it isn't lasering, attack the siren atop the antenna as much as possible; when his health is empty, Bowser will rip it off his head and Fracktail will come crashing down as a skeletal mess.

Deacon Jayvant (2) - Dracul's one human elite, having worshipped Dracul for years before his mesmerized self came face to face with him. Dracul demanded that Jayvant prove his worth via having him and his cult join his army and to learn the darkest magics known to man. He obliged gleefully, and will use such magics here in his final battle. He is even more avoidant than last time, to the point where he can't be hurt at all - the only way to win this fight is to survive until he runs out of steam.  
Jayvant starts off with more powerful variants of his regular attacks - firing ten electrical projectiles at once, three times as opposed to just one bout of four projectiles; homing lightning strikes firing at a frequent rate; and energy pillars being transmitted through portals to have them fire in many directions. As time goes on, he whips out more tricks; spawning enemies and constantly resurrecting them, absorbing their energies to heal himself, jumping into one of them to possess them, having his projectiles become beams or multiply by four - and even having those four become beams.  
As said earlier, Jayvant cannot be hit until 5 minutes have passed; once it's finally over, the tuckered out deacon will begin begging for his life, now unable to attack. Now, any attack will put him away for good. Guards the Blue Orb.  
This fight is recycled for Failsafe Shelter, except Jayvant is faster, stronger, and he takes 10 minutes as opposed to 5.

Forever Towers - These four skyscrapers form a square shield across the Forever Factory, and are all armored on their own. As you circle around them, each tower will fire laser spheres, drop a mountain of Atomos that must be destroyed before they can detonate, rotate about to help protect any damaged parts, and fire three aimed laser beams at once (one high up, one at your height and one below you) that move to try and hit your ship. Once all the armor is destroyed on a tower, its energy core is exposed, firing far more laser balls and beams almost frantically. When one tower goes down, the shield falters and weakens - destroy all four to get rid of the thing!

The Kingslayer (1) - The granddaddy of all Berzookies. Take the furious sentience of Smithy, the robotic intelligence of Lord Grodus and dump the mix into a machine running on an engine pumped with the Shadow Queen's energies left from her demise - and you get the nastiest Bowser-buster of all. While it looks like a giant Berzookie, it has much more than its minions' repertoire. Beside the Bob-ombs, it also launches Atomos; which launch directly toward you which can pose to be an extreme danger. It is capable of slashing Exor in multiple ways, swinging it in diagonal directions to produce flying laser slashes; slamming it down to the ground to cause a quake and sprout up two massive laser walls, which move opposite from each other until vanishing; and even using it to scale walls and deploy Berzookies from up high.  
The Kingslayer still has the plasma beam cannon in its skull-esque mouth, but now has missile launchers from its chest and lower back; the ones in its chest are slow homing missiles which can be led back to hit it, while the ones in his lower back are three rounds of high speed, smaller missiles that simply fire straight out. It is first equipped with a laser shield; when it rears back to charge at you with its mighty tank treads, quickly attack from behind to damage its shield generator on the back. With the shield gone, it attacks at a faster rate, but now has cannons above its treads which are utilized as flamethrowers.  
Use its chest missiles to attack its backside, which will eventually destroy any connection to its lower body and Exor arm. Once halved, the Kingslayer is airborne with a rocket below its chest, and is much more mobile - firing Bob-ombs and Atomos much more frequently while also blowing plasma orbs from its mouth. Grab a Bob-omb or Atomo (or use a Bob-omb launcher) whenever it starts charging up a large mouth beam attack, and throw the bombs or fire at the mouth to cancel out the attack and deal damage to it - repeat until it's dead.

The Broodalizer (1) - Dracul's nabbed some leftover Broodal tech to create this autonomous behemoth with giant limbs. Now no longer made of simple wood, this beast is all titanium; still stomping around firing bombs (though no Madame Broode head bust), but now equipped with powerful arms capable of launching Banzai Bills, performing spinning punches and even leaping ground fist smashes. It stomps across the stage trying to crush Bowser, often even doing a slow but massively damaging jump and flip - it will land three times, on its front, then its back and finally back on its feet.  
If you aren't crushed (this is a one hit kill), jump to avoid the resulting powerful shockwaves. It is completely indestructible aside of one tactic; have three Banzai Bills home into the Broodalizer to send it falling onto the floor. Go after one of its four glowing orbs on its torso and pound on one until it explodes. With every orb gone, the Broodalizer gets another attack; electrifying the floor after one; a devastating elbow drop after two; throwing homing flying spinning discs after three; and growing a Kuppa head bust to fire laser beams from both its eyes and mouth after four. When stunned for the final time, the Broodalizer's jaws will open, exposing a final orb in its mouth. Destroy it to finish the beast.

The Kingslayer (2) and the Broodalizer (2) - The two death machines together at last like an unholy matrimony. They both have all the same attacks and strategies, though they can be tricked into damaging each other (almost any attack is viable to damage the other boss), making it somewhat easier. However, to compensate they have two combination attacks - the Broodalizer will pick up the Kingslayer and toss it upward, allowing it to shoot Atomos from high up before coming down with a shockwave; or the Kingslayer will channel energy from its Exor sword, import it into the Broodalizer's chest and inside its missile launcher - and then have it blast out as a massive homing laser. Apart from these two mixups, use what you've learned before.

Hecatomb (2) - A notorious warrior who had betrayed leader after leader for his own personal gains, before becoming MIA and transporting himself to this dimension, seemingly then settling for serving for Dracul out of terror for his life. Hecatomb comes armed with a large dual-barreled chaingun, walking around the area firing it. The gunfire must be avoided, as it's a rapid fire barrage that will deal serious damage if not evaded.  
Occasionally Hecatomb will crack open a missile launcher from the middle of the gun and fire - use the chance to smack the missile back and send it flying back into his gun. As he loses health, he'll start jumping and teleporting around, even warping away for a few seconds only to briefly come back to fire from midair, usually behind Bowser. Once again, wait until the missile comes out to damage him. Once the gun blows up, Hecatomb will go into melee mode; now equipped with a giant war axe.  
He will often spin his axe around to block attacks, throw it akin to a boomerang, zip forward with a swing, a backflip with an overhead swing, and an upward swing to start an airborne slash combo. When Hecatomb throws his axe, hit it back toward him to deal damage; however, also avoid the stream of fire on the floor he creates in the later half of this phase. In his final phase, Hecatomb's axe is destroyed as he decides to go ballistic; jumping high up before lunging down to Bowser with a fiery explosion, blowing three rings of fireballs around him before sending them outward, blowing fire out of his hands at close range, jumping up to throw flurries of fireballs and even pulling his helmet off briefly to fire a devastating eye laser which he circles across the stage. Whenever he is stationary, whale on him as much as possible until he's finished. Guards the Green Orb.  
This fight is recycled for Failsafe Shelter, though Hecatomb is stronger and has more HP.

Kohiro Emera (2) - Last airship battle. The annoying wannabe "helper" chatterbox chump who kicked off your journey, Cluviev Luviv, turned out to be a soft-spoken, calculating psychopathic Kuppa which was a notorious madman who had bestowed a curse upon himself, his scales permanently stained with his misdeeds before being brutally injured to the point where he had to become an even more dangerous cybernetic monster. Life's full of surprises, eh?When cornered, he was blasted apart by officials and was later reborn as a cyborg courtesy of Dracul.  
He at first takes flight across the airship, firing projectile fireballs, missiles and lasers from afar; quickly breezing across the airship to try bumrushing Bowser, and occasionally landing to fire at him with his arm cannon at short range. You must fire at his wings with the Bob-omb launcher or airship cannons; once that's done, his wings and tail explode, rendering him to have to fight more hand to hand.  
His arm cannon forms a shield around the rest of his body. Said cannon now has more variants, firing small energy balls to form certain shapes (a circle within a square, three octagons inside each other, Bowser's emblem silhouette, and the Omega symbol) and having said shapes rush forward; three beams homing independently from each other, firing homing missiles; shooting up at the air to have fiery blasts rain from the sky; and a single large beam. He will also rapidly slash forward with his more ordinary arm, while also spewing out bombs from his mouth as before. Attack the arm gun or knock bombs toward it enough to destroy the shield; once this is done, Kohiro will lose his arm and tear off the cover of his eye laser.  
He will now be more mobile, rushing at you with full speed; spinning toward you slashing his one arm's claws; blowing kinetic flames; and fire his eye laser either in a small line or a large blast. While you can attack Kohiro anywhere, his organic parts take more damage than his cybernetics. Avoid his attacks and damage him when you can and the lieutenant is destroyed for good.  
This fight is recycled for the end of Failsafe Shelter, although Kohiro is faster and has more health.

Omega Bowser - Bigger, badder, stronger and far crueler than before, the Dark Star's surviving DNA had been recovered and souped up into a whole new being, Omega Bowser. He has stronger, faster versions of the Dragon Koopa's attacks, making him an incredibly tough foe to begin with; but then there's his unique powers. He will dig out a massive boulder, throw it into the air and destroy it via fire breath, having the remains rain upon the floor while he circles around blowing fire. Punch the rocks at him to damage him (taking more damage in the mouth). Omega Bowser also has wings, occasionally flying from spot to spot, to even flying out of the area to heal, summoning minions in the meantime; defeat them to stop him.   
The other attacks he has are launching an energy sphere which, if it hits Bowser, seals him inside a cage that you must button mash to escape from, before Omega Bowser blasts flurries of energy balls at him; jumping up and bouncing around the stage in Spike Ball form; and a massive one hit kill energy blast from his mouth that takes a good few seconds to charge and even longer to stop firing, allowing free time for attacks. Once Omega Bowser stops, he will immediately bumrush you and lock you down into a throw move (the same as yours), so move away very quickly when his energy blast stops.

Ethereal Mario and Luigi - Bringing the journey full circle, you once again must now face your eternal foes...now warped by an even greater baddie. Still cathartic punching their noses in though. Compared to the tutorial, the Bros. have many more moves than before; they still jump, slam hammers and punch at you, but now have the ability to toss their hammers and have them bounce across the area; Firebrand and Thunderhand abilities such as Mario rising massive pillars of flame from the ground which home in on Bowser; Luigi summoning thunderbolts from the sky; both throwing flurries of fireballs and thunderballs; and even a combination attack of the two throwing waves of flame and electricity into one blend, which comes at you as a deadly beam.

Ethereal Peach - Despite having pitiful health, this corrupted damsel packs a colossal magical punch. This is the only boss fight where you fight alongside the Mario Bros. - which isn't a shocking concept nowadays. She uses her Wish power to full advantage - temporarily decreasing your attack strength or defenses occasionally. She will usually fire a magic wave which will slam whatever it touches against the walls, ceiling and floor - this can even work on Bowser and the Bros.. She is constantly floating around to avoid attacks better, but is relatively slow; compensating this for having a shield that protects her from weaker attacks. The few times she's on the ground, she will zip around slamming her rear into you, or attacking with a frying pan or a golf club. Lastly, if she's on the ground she may sprout a massive vegetable from the ground and throw it towards you, which can backfire spectacularly on her (read: one hit kill) with a well timed knockback.

Unknown (3) - Up for one last round, the cloaked figure is so ticked you can see flames billowing from their face. They are even faster and stronger than the second encounter, though to compensate they occasionally stop, staggering and roaring as if they were in sudden pain, becoming more common as they lose health. This time, they have more attacks that help hint at their identity; summoning Ethereal versions of Bowser's minions, some rendition of a Bowser Bomb, a grapple leading into a Flying Slam, and perhaps the biggest clue - blocking your attacks with a definitely spiky looking back. It's hard to tell...but this might be a Dragon Koopa. One that knows Bowser - and one that he knows!

Ethereal Koopalings - Your first boss fight where you team up with Clawdia. The first seven children of Bowser, these delinquents just love being mean...and just got even meaner. They seem to have hijacked your Koopa Clown Car, all piloting it at once, and as such they use its arsenal to the fullest. While the vehicle itself is impervious to damage, the Koopalings are not - thus, aim at them directly. They first start off simply flying around, almost as a 3D recreation of Bowser's battle from Super Mario World; complete with the Mechakoopas, bowling ball, the raining fire - however, they change flight on their own will, meaning that they may be swooping around at one point, before suddenly slamming up and down at another, and then stays high off the ground next, at any random time.  
The second phase has the Car bring out three cannons - one in its mouth - to fire Bullet Bills from, and in the mouth cannon's case a Banzai Bill. Fire begins to rain on a regular basis; avoid these projectiles as much as you can and take every opportunity to attack the pilots, or have the Bills home back toward them.  
The final phase has them discard the Clown Car entirely to fight on foot - while they all share base attacks (magic wand blasts, healing themselves or another, and spinning in their shell), they have different amounts of health and all have unique attacks - Larry throws Koopa shells around, even knocking one toward you with a tennis racquet (all deflectable); Roy has a Bill Blaster; Lemmy will spawn several balls to have them bounce across the area, some armed with bombs (all deflectable); Wendy will occasionally fire rings that spin across the floor, and some that bounce off walls; Iggy charges at all fours to perform a pouncing bite or swings around a Chain Chomp like a ball and chain (deflectable); Morton does a leaping high jump and ground pound which produces shockwaves; and Ludwig attempts to blast a highly damaging hypnosis spell toward you (button mash to get it off), and often also magically summons spiked pillars to come crashing onto the ground. While their attacks are easy to get used to, their sheer strength in numbers can pose a problem - it is wise to take out the weaker ones first and then finish with the strongest.

Teravoid - A terrible Bowser-esque beast, colored all in black, grey and white with glowing veins and Omega symbol emboldened on his chest...which once was your youngest son. During the initial invasion of the Darklands, Kohiro magically transformed him into a powerful Ethereal weapon upon seeing that his body was too petite for extensive combat, while guaranteeing that he would live in that form in consistent, unrelenting suffering. It was at this point that Dracul threatened Kohiro with a painful demise. In fact Dracul was so appalled by this that he had the result sealed away in shame and horror.  
He starts off corporeal, having such attacks like blowing four independently moving streams of white flame at once, jumping into the ground to become a moving black liquidy murk on the ground, with massive tendrils emerging from the trail and moving across the area, duplicating himself into four, and more erratic versions of Bowser's attacks (an even more Rapid Claw Slash, a repeating Crash and Burn, a Charged Shell Rush changing into a Rotor Bowl and a more devastating Upward Ram and Uppercut).  
He is also a constant teleporter, and occasionally stops to let loose a feral roar which can daze you if you're too close. The Teravoid can be attacked at several times - its Bowser-esque attacks have quite a bit of ending lag, every other attack has a lot of starting lag and the tendrils can be attacked; and whenever he roars also serves as free time to attack. The Teravoid is especially vulnerable to fire, as such that is the go to type of attack. After half of its health goes, it transitions into a slimy gaseous form, flying around as a puff of fog that secretes black corrosive liquids and fires white fireballs from its mass - however, that is all it does and its attacks are not very damaging at this point, making it considerably easier to finish off.

Dracul Ahimoth (3) - The emperor of Etherus, but also a grieving father who had lost his wife and children in the crossfires of war. Falling into isolation and madness, he befriended a mage and demanded he create something to grant him ultimate power. Getting a cursed potion named Devil's Blood, he became an almighty galactic tyrant seeking to pull all life into a new order if it means preventing any more casualties of war. Now, he no longer holds back.  
He is an extremely strong and fast opponent, and even worse - he's a very good tracker, his attacks almost guaranteed to at least strip a pinch of health away. He is far and away the most aggressive, and intelligent opponent so far. He is clad in very tough war armor, making him unable to flinch or be launched away. Beyond having his previous attacks amped up in terms of damage output and speed, he has several new ones; if Bowser's nearby, he will spawn tendrils just beside him to twirl you into the air, and then do an airborne halberd slash followed by a shoulder barge hard enough to send you into the opposite wall. Immediately jump away if you see a dark murk form beside you!  
Dracul near constantly changes weapons sometimes in the very same attack; he will do a jumping halberd slam, then his weapon will change into a sledgehammer and thus he will do another jumping slam with a shockwave. His shoulder barges now home in on you and instantly transition into a potential juggle; starting with two very damaging punches, an uppercut to send you up, and then a massive pillar of energy smashing you back down; or an uppercut right away, which leads to a flurry of punches and slashes ending with an elbow drop. Both attacks are very damaging; Shell Repel absolutely immediately if Dracul gets to you! It's unwise to bring a weapon as Dracul will detect it, and immediately deflect any projectiles flying right back to you as fast as possible, which too can deal a lot of damage. Once Dracul's armor is busted, his moveset gets an even further boost in strength and mobility, with the bonus being that he can now perform throws and teleports.  
Dracul will actively try to teleport to you to engage in a throw; he will either perform a multi-Flying Slam (jumping up and smashing you onto the ground four times, harder and from a greater height each time), a telekinetic throw (throwing you from wall to wall repeatedly, before throwing you all the way up to the ceiling, leave you up there, then smash you into the floor as fast as possible), or a tendril throw (slamming you into the floor and having tendrils basically play pinball with you, having you slam across the corners of the floor before the tendrils become one massive one, which comes down to crush you). Be very wary any time he teleports - if he gets near, immediately attack to stagger him as you will not be able to escape his throws in time.  
All four phases of this fight are recycled for the end of Darkest Side, except Dracul is much stronger, even faster and his HP has tripled.

Dracul Ahimoth (4) - Now relegated to his true form, it turns out that Dracul and Kohiro were Kuppi the whole time - another dimension's counterpart to the Koopas, and in a way this guy happens to be another Bowser. Another...you! Don't expect any lenience, as Dracul has the same moveset as before, only even faster - but still has more new additions.  
Occasionally he will stop abruptly before lunging toward Bowser to try and bite him, poisoning him for a good moment which might wind up depleting half his health if not shaken off. Dracul will also turn either one or both of his arms into long blade-like appendages, slashing at the air to produce energy slashes flying toward you. He will also use his tail to rapidly spin across the stage, but rather than let himself be dazed he'll teleport away at the end of it before reappearing levitating, immediately summoning three moving energy pillars from the ceiling before then swooping back down at Bowser to try and bite him.  
Dracul will also use his arm appendage as if it were a missile - firing it off of his arm (showing that he somehow has his normal hand beneath) and letting it home towards Bowser. These cannot be touched without them exploding and harming you. As the fight progresses he will start firing three at a time, and when his health is low, he will fire six (three on one arm, three on the other) before blasting energy beams from his hands. As long as you can adapt to these new moves to this difficult routine, the Kuppa will again be forced to change his game up.  
All four phases of this fight are recycled for the end of Darkest Side, except Dracul is much stronger, even faster, his HP has tripled, and he has a final kamikaze attack after his health runs out - in that he creates an extremely powerful black hole which then fires a massive one hit kill beam, which is how he summons the Bearing back.

Mugen Dracul (Dracul Ahimoth (5) ) - He who possesses the Bearing will gain godlike power that had never been seen before, nor will ever be seen from anything else. Alongside an even cheaper moveset now used in a most unpredictable manner (constantly cancelling out attacks for stronger ones, no pause between certain attacks as he rapid fires two or three in one moment), Dracul is now using the abilities of the Bearing against you, indicated by a distinctive colorful glow from one of the Orbs.  
Each Orb bears multiple attacks; Red incorporates Dracul trying to trap Bowser between two fiery pillars and bringing forth an onslaught of fireballs which can be deflected back to him; spawning a horde of highly aggressive minions being possessed under his control and then resurrecting them several times after their defeat; and reduces his damage intake due to the Orb granting him infinite stamina.  
Orange has Dracul rarely rewind time by 5 seconds, go back in time to deal a damaging blow to your past self (to you, he would just disappear and you'd suddenly take a hit out of nowhere), firing energy projectiles, a deadly energy beam, moving energy pillars, and even creating weapons out of the energy, often firing a rocket launcher with homing missiles at Bowser or slashing at him with a powerful halberd axe.  
Yellow showcases Dracul bring about great thunderstorms which have homing lightning bolts, fire moving streams of electricity from his arms, construct illusions similarly to Antasma's, alter reality's image in varying ways (changing the scenery to Bowser's Castle to let his guard down, or having the entire area disappear into a black void for about a second) and summoning aggressive Ethermechs and Mechaspiders.  
Green simply slowly heals Dracul's health over time, revives him with a small bit of health after it initially goes down, tries to suck Bowser's soul out of his body (mash A to prevent it), rising rocky walls from the ground to divide the floor into several small spaces before firing a small concentrated quake into the spaces one by one (simply jump over them) and once more reducing his damage intake as the Orb protects his soul.  
Cyan has Dracul firing many icicles from the sky at a rapid rate, controlling your projectiles and even your movements as a means of manipulating your energy, and opening a portal to a blank dimension that you must outrun before it kills you.  
Blue fires energy waves which will have Bowser fall to his control for a short time (again, mash to escape), generating spinning water pillars which fire balls of water toward you, telekinetically rising Bowser into the air and right back into the ground, two psychic constructs of sledgehammers slamming down, moving opposite of one another before turning into sword-like stalagmites rising from the ground, and firing a strong blast of air to send you crashing into a wall.  
Purple has Dracul generate moving dark lasers from portals near him, leaving trails of dark flame, creating large spheres of dark energy and throwing them at you for them to explode, teleport around more frequently, and open up a portal to space which fires a blast of cosmic energy toward you.  
Magenta strengthens his attacks, and also realizes Bowser's deepest fears, creating magic constructs of powerful Mario and Teravoid clones, while also creating inner demons for him to face, those being Shadeshapes.  
If Dracul glows white instead, that means he is charging a very slow but massive beam with all the Orbs - this is certain death if you get hit!  
All four phases of this fight are recycled for the end of Darkest Side, except Dracul is much stronger, even faster, and his HP has quadrupled.

Giga Dracul (Dracul Ahimoth (6) ) - The final boss of your journey, at long last. Legends say that the center of the Bearing is its indicator of which planet it is on - if one gathered the Orbs and pushed the center of the Bearing like a button they would instantly gain all the power in the world they stand in. You first face Giga Dracul airborne with your Koopa Clown Car, to destroy his now equally giant Mugen armor (head, upper torso, lower torso, left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg and tail).  
Giga Dracul will lumber around slowly, but has a wide arsenal of attacks - a jumping leap that you must fly under or to the side to avoid, rapidly charging forward on all fours that you must fly upward from, gigantic fireballs, conjuring up a massive dark energy beam (the same one that he used in the previous phase with all Orbs at once), summoning his warships after you which simply fire at you, and a fast swinging tail lash - none of these can be reflected, they can only be avoided.  
When his armor is fully destroyed, press X, A, Y and B as if to do a Koopa Krusher - Bowser will jump out of the Clown Car to transform into Giga Bowser (Left Control Stick to move, A to attack, B to jump, X to blow fire and Y to block) to fight Giga Dracul personally. Giga Dracul will exchange his minion summon move for several more attacks - swinging his massive claws toward you, a shoulder barge both serving as a block and an attack, spinning around with his tail outstretched, a bite and a jumping dropkick.  
Due to how massive he now is, many of these attacks are fairly telegraphed - however, so are yours, and he will take advantage of it especially since he has more attacks than you. Jump and he'll do the leaping dropkick. Block and he'll do the shoulder barge. Keep a fair distance from him and take advantage of the large battleground until his health runs dry.  
As a final last ditch effort when his health is gone, Dracul will use the Bearing one last time - he will take it off his chest for it to charge up for about 15 seconds, before it fires a gargantuan death ray taking up over half of the battlefield and lasting about 35 seconds, which, if you don't move out of the blast radius, will kill you instantly without a doubt. If you manage to avoid the final attack and pull off the final Koopa Krusher, you've officially completed the game!  
All four phases of this fight are recycled for the end of Darkest Side, except Dracul's attacks (unblocked) are all one hit kills, he is vastly faster, the armor has more health and he himself has about four and a half times the amount of health he had before. His final ditch effort attack has one last addition - he will toss the overloading Bearing up after firing the death ray before punching it forward, letting it fly toward Bowser at a lightning fast speed. If not deflected absolutely perfectly with a punch, it will kill Bowser instantly and send you all the way back to the start of the Darkest Side.

Mario Mecha - The only post-game boss, residing in Bowser World. This towering pasta muncher will run around the area, creating massive multi-shockwaves from its sheer weight. It will also jump high into the air in an attempt to crush you, later adding in a ground pound to the attack. It fires mushroom-themed Banzai Bills which must be aimed back toward it, to have it stumble into the wall to have a set of platforms jut out. Climb the platforms to reach a cannon, and shoot away at it to damage it. Once it's low on health, it will upgrade into a Fire Mario Mecha, throwing colossal fireballs which slowly bounce off the walls and floor. It will also form a wave of fire in its hands before spiking it onto the floor, creating a giant wall of fire moving across the ground. The same strategy applies - knock it into the wall with a Banzai Bill, walk up to the cannon and shoot it until it dies.


	7. Items

This game exchanges transformation power-ups in place of weapons, which can aid you in combat and platforming puzzles. There exist the preexisting additions of things such as ? Blocks, Brick Blocks, Treasure Chests, Binoculars, Lever Switches, P Switches and Warp Pipes, but here are the unique additions:  
Hot Drumstick - A chunk of cooked meat that heals you slightly.  
Fiery Drumstick - An extra spicy meaty feast, which heals you moderately.  
TNT Drumstick - A white hot, explosive beast of meat which will heal you entirely.  
Koopa Koins - Darkland currency. While it's not certain if these are different from ordinary coins, they serve the same purpose - to be spent on awesome junk. You will lose 100 of these any time you die.  
Bill Launcher - A Bullet Bill launcher seeming almost like a bazooka. Press A to blast a homing Bullet Bill toward your foes, and watch them fly in a glorious explosion.  
Royal Scepter - A magic scepter that you inherited from whoever birthed you. Tap A to shoot out a moderate size wave of magic, though if you're close enough to an enemy you can hold A to have them bend to your will...keep in mind that they're not gonna last very long!  
Bob-omb Blaster - Press A to shoot out a Bob-omb which, while it'll walk around at first, will explode upon making contact with anything. One's not good enough? One upgrade later, and you'll be able to hold A to fire three of them.  
Bob-omb - Shooting bombs just isn't as simple as throwing 'em. Pick one up with a press of Y, aim your throw and then press Y again to sling it at some unsuspecting Etheroid.  
Brass Cuffles - Spiked bands strapped over mighty fists - with these, you could clock out some chump in half the time! Doubles damage on punch attacks.  
Maniasaw - A diamond laced chainsaw that can slice through even the strongest toughies alive. Mash A as fast as you can, and you can slice through 'em like tomatoes!  
Mega Sledge - An enormous hammer with excellent range and even better power. Press A to swing this beast around and watch as even the mightiest beings get swatted away like bugs.  
War Axe - Not just for breaking bridges! This huge axe makes for shockingly quick combos with a good mashing of A.  
Throwing Mallets - An old school move that can be done standing still, running and jumping. Mash A to throw these hammers rapidly at the nearest enemies!  
Chain Chomp - A nigh-invulnerable mutt that dishes out bark and bite. Hold A to have Bowser spin it over his head, to charge up an attack - then release to have him whip it out and back in like the world's biggest yo-yo. The longer you hold it, the farther it goes, and the harder it hits.  
Power Armor - An armor powerup that gives you an extra bar of health, and more weaponry. If you have the upgrade, it comes with arm-mounted guns. With them, you can mash X to fire away - hold X for a charged shot with both arms and the hidden chest cannon. Be careful however, as this armor is still quite vulnerable to damage.  
Airship Cannon - Airship battles only. When you mount this cannon, a press of A will deploy a cannonball at its designated target with ease.  
Koopa Clown Car - Final boss only. By far the most well known and extensive weapon you got. Pilot it around the sky with the Left Control Stick and use its arsenal to full potential - pressing Y will open up its side cannons, and holding it will open a cannon inside its mouth. Press X to fire the side cannons loaded with Bullet Bills, and hold the button to fire the main cannon packed with Banzai Bills. You can also hold X then press A to shoot forth a massive bowling ball at the target.


	8. Costumes

As you play the game, more costumes are made available via the recurring shop Monster Mall, owned by Wario and Waluigi. While they are all cosmetics, a few do have effects on gameplay.  
Koopa King - The chokers and spiky shell are a dead ringer for a true bad guy. Wear this getup and your body will absolutely scream "final boss". Available from the start.  
Mighty Cloak - A spiky shell fitting purple cape that's soft to the touch. It's impossible for it to slip off on its own - you needn't worry about losing it to the wind. Unlocked for purchase after completing Champion's Rainforest.  
Dastardly Dictator - He who koops and runs away lives to koop another day! With green scales all around, a belly as yellow as a snake's and a golden crown, you're never gonna be mistaken for a goody two shoes. Unlocked for purchase after completing Champion's Rainforest.  
Classic Bowser - Blue scales, green stomach, black brows, golden mane...you feel nostalgic looking like this, but can't quite figure out how you changed colors. Or even figure out if you even did at all. Unlocked for purchase after completing Champion's Rainforest.  
Cap'n Bowser - Sail the Seven Seas with your Koopa Troops with this pirate getup! Who needs a full outfit when you already look terrifying as is? Just whip out a sword, put on a bandanna and eyepatch and you're all set already. Unlocked for purchase after completing Sunnicana Isle.  
Dr. Bowser - Brightly colored pills, they'll cure all your ills - just as long as you've got a fever or the chills! The white coat isn't meant for roughhousing, so it's best to be careful and keep it clean as ever. Unlocked for purchase after completing Mt. Sapphire.  
Rookie - This mask makes you forget everything you knew about...well, everything. Might be because of how tight it fits on your head? Unlocked for purchase after completing Mt. Sapphire.  
Bowser the Brash - With a distinctive cowboy hat and unmistakable trousers, Bowser the Brash needs no introduction - he's the rowdiest rascal in the whole Wild West! So long as his rootin' tootin' days go by, he'll speak first with a popgun - so don't be talking back! Unlocked for purchase after completing Dragon's Peak. Always equipped with unlimited-ammo Bill Launcher.  
Bowserlon the Wizard - A legendary wizard garbed in a black robe and wielding a mighty scepter. He was said to be so powerful he created an entire haunted forest with his magic! ...Or was that just you? Unlocked for purchase after completing Dragon's Peak. Always equipped with Royal Scepter.  
President Bowser - Dressed in his finest black tux and tie, it's time to get to work with being the boss. Who would've thought you'd ever go by the name of Doug? Unlocked for purchase after completing Omega Central Square.  
Charged Striker - Double layered shell, enormous claw extensions...all a bit hardcore for just a game of soccer. But for a conquest against a rival kingdom? That's more like it. Unlocked for purchase after completing Shake-O-Bay. Increases range of claw attacks.  
Bowser Sphinx - The mythical legend of the Bowser Sphinx has been told for ages...they say that the Sphinx is a master of riddles. Only those who solve his mighty enigmas have been able to venture past him...and today's riddle is: How hard can he clobber his foes?! Unlocked for purchase after completing Mine Uranius. Immune to throws and cannot be sent flying. Half mobility.  
Shrowser - You were fed a nasty tasting shroom in your sleep, and now you're wide awake and charged up with a whole new power! Let them tremble in terror before you! Unlocked for purchase after completing Mine Uranius. Double damage, but half health.  
Dreamy Bowser - Rising from the nightmarish lows, you're up at Cloud Nine with the almighty power you have. You feel almost dreamy with this long gone stone's power running in your body! Unlocked for purchase after completing Chasm of Night Terrors. 2.5x damage. Double mobility. Bearing Bar charges faster.  
Bowcien - When life gives you lemons...or rather demonic tennis racquets…well, there isn't a very good analogy for that. It definitely makes you look awesome though. Unlocked for purchase after completing Chasm of Night Terrors.  
Black Hole Bowser - How do you make a spaceman truly awesome? Make him a massive king with handsome muscles, take his wrecked UFO and recycle it into an armored suit. Simple as that! Unlocked for purchase after completing Chasm of Night Terrors. 1.5x damage. Lower gravity.  
Gladiator - Armored pants, a helmet and spiked shoulders will make you feel like an unstoppable ruthless warrior in a matter of seconds. Unlocked for purchase after completing Volkrona.  
Meowser - A ferocious lion willing to stalk his prey to the ends of the earth. The fur can get a bit itchy from time to time, but in this form you feel nothing short of wild, beasty...and soft. Unlocked for purchase after completing Fort Lunarity 0. Triple mobility. Runs on all fours. Claw attacks deal 2.5x damage.  
Supercharger - Clad in heavy armor and wielding a mighty hammer, you feel ready to take your rage to skylanding levels wearing this. Unlocked for purchase after completing Church of Eternity. Always equipped with Mega Sledge.  
Paper - What's this? You seem a bit more...toony. Oddly proportioned. Two-dimensional. How did you wind up like this? You don't seem to mind the change. For now. Unlocked for purchase after completing Forever Factory. 2x mobility, but half defense.  
Dark Bowser - You feel an intense evil urge wearing this...as if you want to consume all life in darkness. It may be wise not to wear this for long. Unlocked for purchase after completing Ultima Void. Flames are purple.  
Dry Bowser - While you have no idea how you managed to look like this, you appreciate the added scare factor. Might need a cauldron. Unlocked for purchase after completing Ultima Void. Flames are blue. Will scare away small enemies.  
Bowletta - ...Oh, stars, do you look hideous. You feel a manic laugh building up inside, always there no matter how hard you try to hold it in…wait, DEAR HEAVENS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR CHEST?!! Unlocked for purchase after completing Ultima Void.  
Royal Groom - Made by the best tailors of the Darklands, you'll look like the most handsome devil alive wearing this lovely outfit of white. Unlocked for purchase after completing Mushroom Kingdom.  
Hip Dad - Expose your inner dorky dad with oversized casual clothes! With a fashionable hairdo, khakis and reading glasses, no one would dare to fight you in such a powerful state. Unlocked for purchase after completing Mushroom Kingdom.  
Teravoid - An unbelievable monster in your image...you feel disgusting just wearing this slimy mess on you. Especially since you now know who it had imprisoned. Unlocked for purchase after completing Darklands. Flames are white. 4x damage.  
Black Bowser - Plagued with a sinister inky paint, you hunger to drown your enemies in darkness...not just nasty black slime. That was stupid. Very. Doubtlessly. Unlocked for purchase after completing Darklands.  
Shiny RoboBowser - Two Bowsers meet to become one! This cutesy costume poses a shockingly great threat toward any enemy who dares to face you! Unlocked for purchase after completing Darklands. Takes half damage.  
MegadragonBowser - After unfortunately sitting out one adventure on a vacation, you were walloped by an almighty demon...fortunately this isn't that, so you only have the scary looks. That's all we need! Unlocked for purchase after completing Darklands.  
Giga Bowser - All the hulking power of a titan now in slightly smaller size. Once a fake clone of you bore this power, you managed to learn it and thus you have the power of gods! Unlocked for purchase after completing Etherus. 5x damage, double health.  
Mecha Bowser - This oddball costume not only looks like your son's old mech, but also that terrible cardboard...thing some Koopas made. Intimidating? No. Powerful? Yes! Unlocked for purchase after completing Bowser World.  
8-Bit Bowser - All the pixelated glory of your first days now in blocky form...blocky static form. Fortunately you don't need to have the problem of floating hands, thanks to technical improvements. Unlocked for purchase after completing Bowser World.  
64 Bowser - All those wonderful polygons brought to a whole new generation. Be sure no one tries to grab at your tail this time around. Unlocked for purchase after completing Bowser World.  
Metal Bowser - Extremely tough, wrapped in nothing but solid steel...shame you can't move very well in this, but at least there's no need to worry about drowning. Unlocked for purchase after completing Failsafe Shelter. 5x damage and 5x defense. Walks underwater.  
Blockhead Bowser - Somehow did you find the Megamorph Belt and become a blocky mass once again. This should help lessen the damage you take - but that's about it. Unlocked for purchase after completing Failsafe Shelter. 1.5x damage, 7x defense.  
Ultimate Koopa - In the vast skies do you wait for your nemesis, sprinkled in the vibrantly colored lighting of both the atmosphere and the battlefield. Make sure those Power Stars are yours! Unlocked for purchase after completing Darkest Side.  
Mugen Bowser - The Orbs fill you up with unlimited power, the feeling of the enchanted armor bathing you with the best feeling in the world - power. You truly are the Koopa King. Unlocked after 100% completion. Complete invincibility, 10x damage, 8x mobility, unlimited Minion Meter and Bearing Bar, unlimited ammo for weapons, and instant respawn after death.


	9. Worlds

There are 16 different worlds, not counting four post-game ones and the hub level.

Koopa Kave - The hub level for the story mode. A dark beautiful cave riddled with large flowers and cracks of daylight. A very unsanitary place to rest, but with no resources and a stolen empire, you're lucky to have this hole. It starts empty, but as you go on, your trophies, special collectibles and other mementos and trinkets go here. No boss here.

Champions' Rainforest - A cool, damp and serene rainforest almost totally empty of enemies. Barely a sound can be heard, and the wonderful sunrise is in full view accompanied by cherry blossoms raining down. A beautiful vacation spot...sinister cult notwithstanding. (Orb location)

Sunnicana Isle - An ultra hot tropical beach that only the strong can reside in. Filled with bunches of animals, land and sea - and the site of the Kabalistic Enklave and the Red Hot Pearl. Seems as though a pirate war is at hand! (Orb location)

Mt. Sapphire - A colossal arctic mountain, having been a popular hiking spot for only the mightiest beings. Anything short of a titan would fall weak to the thin cold airs, and let's not forget about the freezing seas and occasional avalanches. But surely Bowser has handled worse, hasn't he? (Orb location)

Dragon's Peak - The ambush site of where Lord Dracul himself interfered with your conquest for Orbs. Guess he finally knew how to stand up from chairs. It was also the home of the mightiest dragon of them all - Doomtail. Thank heavens he wasn't a skeleton.

Omega Central Square - The conquered, hollow city that once was New Donk City, powered by an orb and its infrastructure remade in Dracul's mighty image. Propaganda is everywhere, demanding you submit to him and vote for him in every poll, all with that dreaded silhouette...sound familiar? Such a copycat! Wipe out the competition and bring down his wormy messenger!

Shake-O-Bay - There may be no Orb, but in this medieval kingdom of greed, crime and absolute piracy also lies a captured legendary treasure that if shaken, will spill unlimited amounts of coins! Dracul seems uninterested, but of course there just so happened to be another tyrant keeping it... And this time, no princess or fairies will get in his way! Or yours!

Mine Uranius - The experimental mine thousands of feet deep, investigating both the sightings of a treasure buried deep below as well as creatures seeking to get it. Some even state that the miners seek to use the treasure as a means of solving an energy crisis, as well as curing the deep, slumbering curse within the mine...or maybe they'd just put it on their shelves and look at it for years. Anything can be done with Orbs.

Chasm of Night Terrors - An abyss made out of the darkest nightmares ever committed to a mind, this ghoulish pit is fueled with fear and misery. Between the unmistakable minions and the purple auras, it is clear that someone is looking for vengeance...not tonight! (Orb location)

Volkrona - Blend the burning hot dryness of a desert with the overwhelmingly searing temperature of volcanoes and lava, and you'd be getting Volkrona. Surrounded by magma-plagued rocks, inside this hole is the Obsidian Dome, a gladiatorial tournament that only the best of the best, the mightiest creatures of all time, can participate in...think you're up for the challenge? (Orb location)

Fort Lunarity 0 - Riddling the world are militaristic base complexes, filled up with Etheroids researching the concepts of other nearby kingdoms, lands, and beyond for them to take over. This just so happens to be the big one. One of the Void Barons live here...take them down and tear the Orb from their claws. (Orb location)

Church of Eternity - Jayvant's trail ends here, as he seems to have retreated to this cathedral both to soothe his weird little brain and for kicks. The elite Etheroids dwell about, ready to dine on some Koopa soup. You know the drill - burn them down and smack the priest out! (Orb location)

Forever Factory - A factory churning out thousands of weapons at a time, led by the weaponry master Hecatomb and Dracul's unhinged lieutenant. Perhaps this is where all the crooks get their fancy blades and rockets...trash the machines and make short work of the two freaks! (Orb location)

Ultima Void - The base of Dracul's ultimate weapon, coated with dark energies that are bitter, cold, and painful to the touch. Vaguely recognizable enemies are meandering in this land powered by some type of a mockery of yourself. A familiar one.

Mushroom Kingdom - Where it all began. Once a pleasant place with flowers and shrooms, now another dark faction of the tyrannical empire of Etherus. Some of your troops had been taken in as prisoners - snatch them back and trounce anything in your way!

Darklands - Finally, you've found your way back to your castle! Too bad Draccy's taken it all away from you, but it matters nothing. You've made it this far, now it's time to prove that you're the one true Koopa King...if you can get past your own troops, and even your own family, first...

Etherus - This is it right here. The big show. The grand finale. The ultimate smackdown! Two kings meet in the midst of war! Their armies drop bombs and cannons! There's no going back from this one; it's time to end the story of a Koopa with one big bad bang! SHOWTIME!

Bowser's Castle - First post-game world and the new hub level after the story mode. Goodbye, dingy cave, hello, sweet home. No enemies here, everyone down here works for you just as always. It feels as if ever since Dracul's fall, being back here is now just a little bit more awesome. No boss here.

Bowser World - Second post-game world. Flashier, bigger and more exciting than ever! Bowser World is back just the way you remembered it! Try our massive Clown Ferris Wheel, and steel your nerves for the thrilling Volcano Dip ride! Top off your vacation with a stay in the Great Tower! What are you waiting for?! Get your tickets today!

Failsafe Shelter - Third post-game world. Wouldn't you know it. The Void Barons and a rebuilt Kohiro have gone into hiding! They seem to be trying to regain numbers and resources to get another shot at taking your kingdom over...fat chance! Dracul will have to sleep with one eye open once he sees the smashdown his chimps go through!

Darkest Side - The plumber only dared to go into the dreaded Culmina Crater. It's time to take the ultimate step ahead of him and go for the place that no one ever speaks of. The unbelievable discovery, the uninhabitable zone, the impossible task; the single darkest spot of the Moon. A small mile deep hole, leading to the utterly unknown labyrinth of unbridled chaos named the Ent'kredutz. Virtually no being in the universe had dared enter this place but you alone...and Dracul. Endure the torturous chaos that is his trial, stomp him out for good and go back to your cheering kingdom. It WILL take you a while, but you're the Koopa King. Losing is never an option, and neither is giving up! LONG LIVE THE KOOPA KING!


	10. Trivia and a note

This would be one of the scant few Mario games that are rated E10+ (or possibly even the first to be rated T).  
This would be the first time any Mario RPG antagonist appeared in any capacity outside of the RPGs. This would also technically be Tatanga and Tryclyde's first appearances since their debuts, the same going for various other enemies.  
This would also be the first time Wario and Waluigi appear in a mainstream Mario game.  
Barring Donkey Kong Jr., this is the first game where Mario plays an antagonistic role, and also the first where he is a boss not counting sports spinoffs.  
This is the first game where Bowser is the one sole protagonist of the story, as Bowser's Inside Story had him share the role with Mario and Luigi.  
This game implies in several spots that some form of the Paper Mario canon has occurred in the normal Mario world, and that the three most recent releases (Sticker Star, Color Splash and The Origami King) are all chronological prequels to the preceding trilogy of Paper Mario games.  
This also seems to confirm that the Mario & Luigi RPG series is in the same canon as in the mainstream games and other such spinoffs - at least in some capacity.

**I plan on continuing this further with a "DLC expansion" sumup which will sort of wrap up the story of Dracul.**


End file.
